Cobras e Escorpiões
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Entre uma mulher atingida pela angustia do amor não correspondido e um homem promíscuo que não mede esforços para conseguir que ela seja mais um de seus troféus, surgem sentimentos inesperados. CONTÉM HENTAI, ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON, CAP EXTRA.
1. Uma Proposta, Interessante

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 1**

**Uma Proposta... Interessante**

Shina e Marin estavam num treinamento de rotina, mas a cobra parecia muito dispersa e não acertava Marin de jeito nenhum.

"LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA" – a amazona de cabelos verdes nem viu o que a atingiu, só se viu sendo jogada de encontro com uma árvore.

"Shina!" – A Amazona de Águia correu de encontro com a amiga – "Me desculpe, eu não sabia que você não ia se defender".

"Tudo bem, eu estava distraída" – Marin ficou abobalhada, normalmente Shina a teria xingado com todos os palavrões que conhecia. Por que essa repentina mudança no comportamento da amazona?

Shina se levantou e tomou rumo á sua casa aos arredores do Santuário, deixando a ruiva sozinha.

"O que deu nela?" – a uma voz soou atrás de Marin, enquanto fortes braços a enlaçavam pela cintura e ele colocava a cabeça sobre o ombro da amazona.

"Já faz algum tempo que ela está estranha. Desconfio que o problema dela tem nome e signo específico".

"Seiya? Você acha que ela ainda o ama depois de tudo?".

"É bem provável".

**Casa da Shina...**

Assim que entrou em casa ela se jogou no sofá, um dos poucos móveis que aquela rústica casa possuía. Por que as deusas do Destino tinham que ser tão sádicas? Por que o único homem que ela amou é o único que ela não pode ter? Todas essas perguntas deixavam a amazona louca. Sem perceber, adormeceu.

**Escadarias de Gêmeos para Câncer...**

Milo descia calmamente as escadarias, rumo à arena de treinamentos, no caminho, encontrou com um adorável casal que rumava para Leão.

"Aiolia, Marin, como vão?"

"Muito bem, Milo, e você?".

"Do mesmo jeito de sempre. Mas o que deu em vocês de voltarem cedo dos treinos hoje?".

"Shina me deixou sozinha na arena então resolvi vir para cá" – respondeu Marin.

"O que houve com a cobra?"

"Um problema chamado Seiya" – respondeu Aiolia.

"Então ela ainda ama o pangaré?".

"Veja lá como fala do meu discípulo!".

"Er... desculpe, Marin. Então ela ainda ama o Seiya?".

"É o que parece" – responderam Marin e Aiolia ao mesmo tempo – "passar bem, Milo".

O casal continuou subindo até Leão, deixando o escorpião pensativo.

'Vou ou não vou?' pensava ele 'Vou! O pior que ela pode me fazer é tentar me matar'.

Com esse pensamento, Milo rumou para a casa de Shina. Ela precisava se entreter e ele próprio também precisava esquecer um pouco os problemas.

"Shina" – ele chamou batendo de leve na porta – "Shina, ta em casa?"

**X**

A amazona acordou com as batidas na porta.

"Uhn? Quem é?".

"Milo"

Ela foi até a porta e destrancou

"O que quer Escorpião?" – disse ela se afastando da porta para que ele pudesse adentrar a casa.

Milo estancou na porta ao ver a amazona.

"Shina você está..."

"Sem a máscara, e daí? Não é mais obrigatório o uso mesmo. Mas o que quer aqui?"

"Conversar" – disse ele com seu tom mais inocente, sentando-se no sofá.

"Você nunca falou comigo, e agora sem mais nem menos, quer conversar. Tá bom, vou fingir que eu acredito".

"Nossa! Você tem uma visão tão bonita de mim!".

"Por que será né?".

"Devo dizer que mereço a reputação que tenho. Mas eu só quero conversar mesmo. Quando eu estava descendo as escadarias do santuário, quando encontrei com Aiolia e Marin. E eles me disseram que você estava estranha. Vim ver o que houve".

"E desde quando você se importa comigo?".

"Não me importo. Mas eu pensei que fosse qual fosse seu problema, poderia ser esquecido ou até mesmo resolvido, com um amante grego". – diz ele sedutoramente.

"Não, obrigada".

"Pense bem. Tenho certeza que já ouviu algumas amazonas falarem sobre mim".

"Sim, já ouvi. 'Nossa como ele é bom!', 'eu me senti no paraíso nos braços dele'" – diz a cobra desdenhosamente imitando as amazonas – "Mas eu não sou como elas. Aliás, você só deve estar atrás de mim porque sou a única que ainda não conhece sua cama. Mas quanto à isso, pode ir tirando o escorpiãozinho da chuva, porque eu não sou tão fácil assim".

O que Shina dizia era verdade, havia tempos que Milo estava se empenhando em seduzi-la, mas não esperava que ela houvesse percebido.

"Deve estar se perguntando como eu sei. Simples" – a italiana balançou os ombros – "Você não sabe ser discreto. Agora, se não tem nada de útil para falar. Por favor, retire-se, pois eu ainda tenho muito que fazer". – disse ela abrindo a porta.

"Tudo bem, mas a proposta ainda está de pé, pensa com carinho. E quando quiser peça, eu estarei à sua disposição". – dito isso, Milo saiu. Ao fechar a porta, Shina respirou fundo.

"Cada coisa que me aparece" – e foi para cozinha preparar seu almoço.

**X**

Milo acabava de sair da casa da Shina e estava se dirigindo até o oitavo templo.

" 'Fosse qual fosse seu problema, poderia ser esquecido ou até mesmo resolvido, com um amante grego'. Milo que coisa mais imbecil" – ele repreendia-se – "Mas ô italianinha difícil" – ele assoprou a franja que caía em seus olhos em meio a um suspiro.

**Leão...**

Aiolia e Marin estavam cozinhando, ou melhor, Marin estava cozinhando porque Aiolia e cozinha eram coisas completamente opostas. O Leão ficava só na saladinha mesmo.

"Se eu bem conheço o Milo ele deve ter ido atrás da Shina". – comentou Aiolia.

"E se eu bem conheço a Shina ela deve ter expulsado ele de lá. Até imagino o que ele falou com ela". – comentou Marin.

"Milo, o sedutor espreita sua vítima".

"Sabe, eu até acho que ele teria chance se ela não conhecesse a fama do escorpião mulherengo. Acho que a Shina é a única amazona que nunca 'passou pela mão dele'"

Aiolia arregalou os seus olhos verdes.

"Marin, você..."

A amazona de águia ergueu a colher com que estava mexendo o arroz.

"Águas passadas, águas passadas".

E o Leão ficou emburrado.

**Casa da Co... Quer dizer, da Shina...**

"'Fosse qual fosse seu problema, poderia ser esquecido ou até mesmo resolvido, com um amante grego'. Milo não tinha uma coisa menos imbecil não? Eita, mas por um minuto eu esqueci o encos... er... o Seiya" – Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, mas sacudiu a cabeça ao se dar conta do que fez – "Eu até que poderia concordar, mas eu não quero ser mais um troféu de ninguém".

**Escadarias de Libra para Escorpião...**

Milo subia a passos rápidos, queria chegar logo em sua casa e colocar as idéias em ordem. Nunca vira o rosto de Shina, e de uma hora para outra, ela aparece sem máscara sem nem ao menos se importar que ele a visse. Logo ela que sempre foi tão conservadora e não abandonava velhos hábitos tão facilmente... O que será que havia dado nela?

Entrou em sua casa e se jogou no tapete da sala.

Mas o que o surpreendeu mesmo foi quando ela disse que ele só queria levá-la para a cama. Que Milo estava atrás dela havia tempos era verdade, mas naquela manhã, ele não havia ido visitá-la com esse intuito. Havia feito a proposta para não perder o hábito, mas a intenção não era aquela, ele sabia disso, mas então não entendia por que foi até a casa dela.

"Ah Milo, você deve estar ficando louco! Você foi lá para tentar seduzi-la e só. Não complica as coisas!".

O escorpião se levantou e foi tomar banho. Aquele seria um longo dia...

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

**N/A:** _Olá pessoalll, vcs devem estar se perguntando "Mas essa autora não tem duas fics inacabadas??". É né gente, mas não consegui resistir. Alana me deu essa idéia de juntar o Milo e a Shina e eu não pude recusar, ok?_

_Beijos!_


	2. Golpe Baixo, Literalmente

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 2**

**Golpe Baixo... Literalmente**

**Uma hora depois. Sagitário...**

"Não acredito que até ela caiu na lábia daquele escorpião depravado!".

"Calma, Aiolia vai abrir um buraco no chão se continuar andando assim! Além do mais, não acho que tenha nada de mais. Ela não estava com você na época, então de modo que ela não te traiu. Se ela era solteira, tinha liberdade para fazer o que bem entendesse" – disse um Aiolos calmo até demais.

"Sim, mas a Marin..."

"A Marin não é diferente de ninguém. Entenda isso, meu irmão."

"Sim, mas..."

"Mas nada!"

"Ma..."

"Ah!"

"Ma..."

"Ah!"

"Ma..."

"AH!"

"Ta bom! Você venceu!" – disse o Leão fazendo bico.

"Vamos, Aiolia! Desfaz esse bico. Parece até uma criança!"

"Não sou uma criança! Quando eu era criança, fazia coisas que crianças normais nem sonhariam".

"Lá isso é verdade".

"Então!"

"Seja lá como for não importune a Marin com esse assunto!"

"Ta bom. Mas depois de saber disso, não sei se vou conseguir tratá-la do mesmo jeito ou ter a mesma preocupação..."

**Arena...**

Na parte da tarde, novamente a arena pegava fogo, os cavaleiros de ouro e de prata lutavam em duplas. Marin e Shina novamente treinavam juntas, mas a amazona de Cobra estava bem mais concentrada, e estava dando muito trabalho para a ruiva.

"VENHA COBRA!" – dessa vez foi Marin a ser lançada de encontro com a árvore.

Aiolia que estava treinando com Milo, deixou o parceiro sozinho e foi socorrer a namorada.

"Me desculpe, Marin. Usei muita força. Falha minha" – disse Shina estendendo a mão para a ruiva levantar-se.

"Tudo bem, Shina. Eu que fui muito lenta para me defender".

"MARIN!" – o grito veio de Aiolia que tinha estampada no rosto, uma visível preocupação – "Tudo bem?".

"Tudo. Só um pouco de dor nas costas".

"Eu te levo para a enfermaria". – O leão pegou a águia no colo e a levou para a enfermaria do santuário. (**N/A:**_ Esse Aiolia... XD_)

"É, parece que ficamos sobrando" – comentou Milo se aproximando da Cobra.

"É".

"Por que não treinamos juntos? Aiolia e Marin provavelmente vão demorar, e Shion nos mata se não treinarmos".

"Tudo bem" – disse ela balançando os ombros – "Só tem tu vai tu mesmo".

"Nossa quanta consideração" – disse ele com seu habitual sorrisinho irônico.

"Anda logo que a minha paciência é curta!" – Shina se colocou em posição de ataque.

E ambos começaram a lutar entre si, mas o que era um treinamento acabou virando um verdadeiro combate. Os outros se amontoaram na arquibancada para observarem melhor.

A coisa tava realmente pegando fogo, com direito á Agulhas Escarlates e Garras do Trovão. Shina já tinha levado pelo menos quatro agulhas e Milo estava todo arranhado e sangrando, mas nenhum dos dois estava disposto a perder um para o outro.

Mas os buracos formados pelas agulhas estavam se dilatando e o sangue da cobra jorrava causando a ela uma dor incrível.

"Se você se der por vencida eu estanco o sangramento".

"NUNCA!" – gritou ela.

"Então fique aí. Última chance. Olha que eu vou embora hein!"

"SUMA DAQUI!".

Milo deu as costas e afastou-se alguns passos da cobra, bem lentamente, esperando que ela implorasse pela vida. Mas Shina já estava estirada no chão e não parecia disposta a fazer aquilo.

O Escorpião é orgulhoso, mas nem tanto a ponto de deixar alguém morrer sem motivo. A passos rápidos, o escorpião foi até a cobra e estancou o sangramento dela. Ela abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foram os sedutores olhos azuis de Milo que a mirava com preocupação. Corou imediatamente, e deu graças á Zeus que estava com máscara. 'Que tal fazer uma brincadeirinha com o inseto de rabo torto?". Sorriu com esse pensamento.

"Mi-lo" – murmurou com falsa dificuldade levando a mão ao rosto do escorpião e o acariciando de leve, enquanto ele abria um largo sorriso.

Também com falsa dificuldade ela se levantou, sendo auxiliada por Milo, que abraçou. Bom o rosto perto do ouvido dela, Milo sussurrou sedutoramente.

"Sabia que não resistiria". – ele passou as mãos pelas costas da amazona e sorriu ao senti-la estremecer.

Shina, também sorriu por detrás da máscara. Esse era um jogo para dois.

"Sabe Milo, eu tenho uma coisa para você".

"E o que é?" – pergunta ele roçando de leve a pele o pescoço da cobra.

'Isso é golpe baixo!' Pensou ela estremecendo ao sentir os lábios do escorpião pousando sobre seu pescoço 'Ok! Shina, se controla, vamos, continua com a brincadeira'.

Reunindo o pouco de autocontrole que lhe restava, ela se afastou um pouco de Milo, mas continuando muito perto dele. Passou os dedos pelo pescoço do escorpião, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho, pousou as mãos levemente sobre os ombros do cavaleiro.

"Isso" - ela deu uma forte joelhada na área... Sensível que todos os homens têm entre as pernas.

"Uhhhh" – disseram todos os homens na arquibancada.

O protetor da oitava casa, imediatamente levou a mão ao local e se encolheu.

A amazona de cobra colocou a mão no queixo do escorpiano fazendo-o olhá-la.

"Aprenda uma coisa, cavaleiro de ouro. Certos pontos fracos todos os homens têm em comum. Lembre-se disso da próxima vez que ficar tão perto do adversário. E nunca tenha complacência dele, mesmo sendo uma mulher. Considere isso como um ensinamento". – Shina se retirou sob os olhares espantados daqueles que assistiam.

"MALDITA!".

Mas ela nem se importou, e continuou seu caminho até sua casa.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**N/A:** _Bem gente ta aí o segundo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Meti o Milo em outra enrascada! Ah eu adoro fazer isso!_

_Kisses_

_Já ne._

**Nos bastidores...**

_Alguém quase põe a porta do quarto da autora a baixo._

**(Voz 1):** _Só pode ser brincadeira! Sua sádica! O que pensa que está fazendo?_

**(Autora):** _Nada mais do que você não mereça._

**(Milo fazendo cara de coitadinho):** _Aquilo doeu! Você não tem dó de mim?_

**(Autora):** _Se eu não tenho dó nem de mim, quem dirá de você._

**(Milo):** _Tem gente que fala que as Deusas do Destino são sádicas. Mas você é bem pior._

**(Autora):** _Miloooo. Acorda. Nas fics, a autora é a Deusa do destino _**(olhar maligno)**._ Que no caso sou eu._

**(Milo):** _Ah! To ferrado!_

**(Autora ainda com o olhar maligno):** _E está mesmo. Agora sai do meu quarto que amanhã eu tenho aula de informática de manhã!_

**(Milo com um sorriso malicioso):** _E por que eu deveria?_

**(Voz 2):** _Carol, esse inseto de rabo torto está te dando azia? Quer que eu o enxote daqui?_

**(Autora):** _Não é necessário. O Milo já está de saída. Não está Milo?_

**(Milo):** _Senão?_

**(Autora):** _EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!_ **(convivência com o Saga. É isso o que acontece rsrs).**

**(Milo, literalmente voando pela janela aberta do quarto da autora):** _Você me pagaaaaaaaaaa._

**(Voz 2):** _Nossa! Como você fez isso?_

**(Autora sorrindo):** _Simples. Sendo ficwriter._

**(A Imagem congela e a fita volta até a parte que a voz 2 aparece pela primeira vez)...**

**(Voz 2):** _Carol, esse inseto de rabo torto está te dando azia? Quer que eu o enxote daqui?_

**(Milo olhando espantado):** _O que você está fazendo aqui?_

**(Autora):** _Ele vai me ajudar a escrever o terceiro capítulo. Algum problema?_

**(Milo):** _Mas é claro que tem! Ele vai querer vingança pelo irmão dele!_

**(Voz 2):** _Não fala besteira, Milo. Mas e aí, Carol, quer que eu o enxote daqui?_

**(Autora):** _Não é necessário. O Milo já está de saída. Não está Milo?_

**(Milo):** _Senão?_

**(Autora):** _EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!_ **(convivência com o Saga. É isso o que acontece rsrs).**

**(Milo, literalmente voando pela janela aberta do quarto da autora):** _Você me pagaaaaaaaaaa._

**(Voz 2):** _Nossa! Como você fez isso?_

**(Autora sorrindo):** _Simples. Sendo ficwriter._

**(Voz 2):** _Você me dá medo, sabia?_

**(Autora):** _Não se preocupe, você é meu sagitariano favorito. E é o único que pode ter certeza que eu não meto numa fria._

**(Aiolos):** _Pensei que você fosse camusete._

**(Autora lendo a fic pela última vez):** _E eu sou._

**(Aiolos):** _Então por que... Você é bígama!?_

**(Autora, rindo sem graça):** _Na verdade... Polígama._

**(Aiolos):** _Afffeeee_ **(cai de costas na cama)**.

**(Autora irritada):** _Vai me ajudar ou ficar aí na moleza?_

**(Aiolos):** _Ok!_ **(se levanta e senta ao lado da autora)**. _Fala ae, o que você está planejando para a fic?_

**(Autora):** _Bom, é que..._


	3. Uma Incrível Idéia

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada à Alana por terá incrível paciência de ser minha beta nessa fic._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 3**

**Uma Incrível Idéia**

Dois dias depois. Tudo continuava a mesma porcaria. Shina apaixonada por Seiya, Milo tentando faturar o pudim, mas sempre levando uma surra, Aiolia tentando parecer indiferente à Marin, mas não conseguindo... Enfim... Tudo na mais santa paz... Peraí, eu disse tudo? Desculpa, falha minha.

Milo estava com Aiolia em Escorpião mexendo na Internet (sim, o povo do santuário também tem acesso à Internet) conversando sobre assuntos banais. Mas é claro que o leãozinho não ia perder a oportunidade de continuar tirando com a cara do escorpião.

"Ainda ta doendo muito?" – perguntou ele com um ar divertido.

"Leão, leão, você é poderoso mas não é dois". – respondeu Milo estreitando os olhos.

"Você já devia estar acostumado, sua fama de mulherengo faz cada vez mais mulheres quererem judiar de ti".

"Mas por que isso?".

"Todas querem ter a fama de quem domou um mulherengo. Acredite você não é o primeiro e nem será o último a sofrer nas mãos dessas sádicas".

"Ah! Como se não bastasse essa escritora maluca!".

**(Autora):** _Fala de mim de novo durante o capítulo e você receberá vários golpes a mais. Eu gosto de variar os locais mas você sempre acaba se fodendo no final._

"Ela me dá medo" – Milo cochicha com o amigo, enquanto Aiolia balança a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo. – "Mas mesmo assim não é justo!"

"E o que no mundo de Saint Seiya é justo?"

Milo fica emburrado e faz bico.

"Olha só. A criança está revoltada!" – uma voz mais do que familiar soa da entrada do templo.

"Era só o que me faltava" – resmunga Milo rolando os olhos.

"Marin, Shina, Kiki! A que devemos a visita de vocês?"- pergunta Aiolia com um ar animado.

"Eu ia para Leão te ver" – Marin deu um selinho no namorado – "Mas encontrei o Kiki no caminho e ele me disse que você estava aqui".

"E como ele sabia que eu estava aqui?"

"Ora. O Kiki é o nosso fofoqueiro oficial. Como você acha que as notícias do Santuário chegam até a vila das amazonas? Certamente pelos mensageiros da Saori é que não é! Eles são um bando de irresponsáveis. Por isso subornamos o Kiki para ser nosso informante". – respondeu a Águia com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

"Subornaram? Com o quê?" – perguntou o escorpião visivelmente interessado.

"Com doces, é claro. Com o que mais se pode subornar uma criança?" – responde Shina no tom amigável de sempre.

Milo novamente fica emburrado.

"Ah, mas como ele fica bonitinho emburrado" – provoca a italiana.

Milo decide ignorar o comentário da Cobra. E então, o seu meio sorriso registrado aparece em seus lábios. Ele também decide provocá-la.

"Eu sabia que você me acha lindo. Por que você tenta tanto negar que sente uma atração por mim?".

Shina rola os olhos com um sinal de que estava cansada daquilo.

"Pois é. Você é tão perfeito que eu sinto vontade de marcar esse seu lindo rostinho com minhas unhas" .

O Escorpião sabia que ela estava sendo irônica. Mas não perdeu a oportunidade de irritá-la novamente. Nessa altura. Marin e Aiolia já tinham sentado na cama do escorpião, comendo um balde de pipoca e observando a briga, e Kiki já estava pendurado na frente do computador.

"E porque você não aproveita e arranha o resto do corpo, hein?".

"Até que não seria má idéia. Mas daí você ia ganhar outro chute e com força redobrada no mesmo local do anterior. Quer correr esse risco?".

"N-não" - Responde Milo 'Droga! O tiro saiu pela culatra' repreende-se mentalmente.

'Droga! Agora que eu pensei que ia passar a mão naqueles músculos perfeitos e... Merda Shina! Que pensamentos são esses?'

'O que eu não faço pelas mulheres' Marin pensa deixando um leve sorriso se formar nos lábios.

"Ora Milo, está com medo de um chutezinho pequenininho? Olha que eu vou sair espalhando pra todo mundo que o grande cavaleiro de Escorpião é um patife para dor".

"Ei! Espera aí... Não faça isso!" - Pede Milo, tentando preservar seu orgulho.

"E por quê? Ah já sei, você está com medo é da unhas da Shina não é? Que por sinal são tão curtinhas e nem um pouco afiadas".

'Bom eu não teria medo das unhas dela se fosse em outra situação' pensou o escorpião suando frio.

Shina se aproxima, anda 180 graus em volta do cavaleiro e passa a unha sensualmente pela nuca dele. Ouvindo-o soltar um leve gemido.

"Ousadinha essa sua amiga, hein? Por acaso ela também resolveu jogar no mesmo jogo de Milo?" – pergunta Aiolia para a namorada.

"Levando em conta que a fic é sobre um romance entre os dois, não duvido nada".

"Fazer o quê? Shina e Milo são realmente um casal sensual" – comenta o Leão.

"Podes crer".

"Por que vocês dizem isso?" – perguntou a Cobra um tanto intrigada.

"Porque é a verdade" – surpreendentemente a resposta veio de Kiki, que por coincidência estava olhando um site de astrologia. – "Mas olha só o que o horóscopo diz sobre o relacionamento de Áries e Escorpião: _Esta combinação não é nada tranqüila. Ao contrário, a tendência é de um relacionamento bastante tumultuado. Vocês gostam de se entregar ao amor, mesmo que enfrentem discussões. Um clima de atração fatal tem tudo para rolar, e o sexo pode ser um bom ponto de apoio, mas é bom saber que isso pode não ser suficiente para segurar a relação. Sexualmente, a pessoa de Escorpião é dona de um erotismo marcante. Por outro lado, vocês têm um temperamento quentíssimo. Bastou pintar uma pisadinha na bola, seja do lado de Áries ou de Escorpião, para virar briga rapidinho_".

"Não acredito nisso" - Responde Shina, cruzando os braços na altura do tórax.

"Milo, e você, o que acha?".

"Eu realmente gostei dessa parte ''Um clima de atração fatal tem tudo para rolar, e o sexo pode ser um bom ponto de apoio".

"Por que será que isso não me surpreende?".

'Droga Milo. Olha só o que você acabou de dizer. Agora ela vai pensar que você só está interessado em sexo'. O grego se auto reprime, mas depois... 'Mas não é verdade?' Ele sacode a cabeça 'Milo, Milo, Milo você anda andando (**N/A:** _Essa frase ficou estranha né?_) demais com o Aiolia.

"Eu sabia que você só estava interessado em sexo" - diz a italiana como se lesse a mente dele.

"N-não... Quero dizer..." - Milo agora estava completamente sem resposta. E Shina parecia gostar dessa reação do cavaleiro.

"Só diga a verdade. Mas nem precisa, ela já é e-vi-den-te. É por isso que nunca serei sua amante, namorada o quer que seja" - Finaliza a italiana.

"Eu er... bem... puxa não fala isso!".

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha por detrás da máscara.

"Por quê?".

A imagem congela, nenhum dos dois se move ou fala alguma coisa. Ficavam apenas se fitando.

Kiki, que tinha se juntado á Aiolia e Marin, começava a ficar entediado. O casal, por sua vez praticamente nem respirava e ficavam na expectativa.

Vendo que nenhum dos dois se mexia, e muito menos falava. O ruivinho teve a idéia de quebrar logo aquela onda chata.

"Ah beija logo pelo amor de Zeus enquanto ainda são jovens!" – (**N/A:** _A ausência da vírgula nessa frase não quer dizer que a autora perdeu a noção de pontuação. Apenas significa que o Kiki disse tudo de uma vez só_).

A cena imediatamente se descongela e ambos desviam o olhar.

"Err... Com licença, eu vou para minha casa" – Shina sai da Casa de Escorpião como uma flecha.

"Eu vou importunar o francês. Podem ficar aqui o quanto quiserem, só não usem a minha cama, ok?".

Logo que Milo saiu, Aiolia e Marin estavam prestes a esganar Kiki.

"Kiki! Eles estavam indo bem! Por quê você tinha que se intrometer?" – rugiu o Leão.

"Ah qual é Aiolia! Os dois mais pareciam estátuas não se mexiam e não falavam. E você ainda acha que eles estavam indo bem? Francamente acho que eles nunca vão se acertar! A não ser que Afrodite se intrometa".

O Leão e a Águia trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

"Kiki, você é um gênio!" – exclamou Marin.

"O que? O que foi que eu disse?"

"Afrodite!"

"Acha mesmo que a Deusa do Amor vai juntar esses dois?" – pergunta Kiki ironicamente.

"A Deusa do Amor não. Mas temos alguém que vai, e é quase um cupido,". – Os olhares de Aiolia e Marin se desviam para Peixes, e eles sorriam.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

**N/A:** _Nhayyyyy meu Zeus mas que povo mais louco! E o Kiki na minha mão é um perigo! Olha só o que eu fiz com ele!!!T.T tadinho._

_A base desse capítulo surgiu numa conversa de MSN que eu tive com a Alana. Então. Vlw Alana!_

_E aproveitando para avisar que o 17º cap de "A Amazona de Lince" está on._

_Hehehehe mas eu amoooo foderrr esse escorpião!!! E no próximo capítulo o Dite aparece. Para a alegria das Ditetes, ou Afroditetes (caramba! Cada nome!)._

_Beijos!_

_Já né_

**(Voz 1):** _Vamos responder logo as reviews que eu já to com sono._

**(Voz 2):** _Você? Nossa, e eu que pensei que você estava sempre à ativa._

**(Voz 1):** _Cuidado com o que fala, Centauro, se não eu chamo as amazonas _(**NN/A:** _Amazonas e centauros são inimigos lendários)._

**(Autora):** _CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS! E respondam logo essas reviews!_

**(Voz 1/Aiolos):** _Nossa... Que stress! __**Melody Sephy Kitsune:**__ Olha, com a parte de que a Shina tem que desgrudar do Seiya eu até concordo. Mas com a parte de que o Milo é um deus grego... Me desculpe, mas eu discordo veementemente. E realmente, só eu mesmo para acalmar o Leo, é coisa de louco, nem parece que é adulto. E espero que a Carol coloque mais cenas como aquela do chute._

**(Autora):** _Mel! Sim, somos polígamas, e se não me engano é Kanonete __**(gente, cada nome mais esquisito)**__. E eu aceito sim fazer parte da CPP, com muito prazer._

**(Voz 2/Saga):** _**Simon de Escorpião:**_ _Até parece que essa sádica (aponta para a autora) vai deixar a Shina se entregar para o Milo sem antes ter exterminado pelo menos umas 80 gerações de escorpiõezionhos, e depois falam que eu é que sou mau. E sim, o Aiolia é o tipo de homem imprevisível, e só Zeus sabe o que ele fará._

**(Aiolos): **_**Dana007:**__ Que bom que vc gosta do meu irmão com a Marin, realmente fazem um casal muito fofo, mas ele nunca consegue evitá-la, eles são o que chamam de almas gêmeas._

**(Saga): **_**Felipe do Amaral Nani:**__ Já ouvi falar muito de ti rapá, tu é o garoto que vive ferrando o Milo né? HIHIHIHIEHEHEHAHAHA sou seu fã. Espero que vc ainda o meta em muita enrascada. Você a Lune Kuruta, que eu também adoro._

**(Mulheres Saguetes)**: _Lindo, gostoso! Nós estamos aquiiii. Adore a gente também!!!_

**(Autora):** _Cai fora bando de baranga_ **(empurrando todo mundo para fora)** _esse geminiano já é meu._

**(Mulheres Saguetes):** _Ahhhhhhh._

**(Saga):** _Calma meninas, ainda tem o Kanon._

**(Mulheres Saguetes/Kanonetes):** _EEEEEEEEE_

**(Aiolos):** ¬¬, _ninguém merece. Morgane Le Fay: Até a Marin, viu só? Mas eu ainda acho meu irmão melhor. EU NÃO FALO ISSO POR EXPERIÊNCIA PRÓPRIA SEUS BANDO DE PERVERTIDO!!!_

**(Saga e Autora):** _Não falamos nada._

**(Aiolos):** _Mas pensaram._

**(Saga):** ¬¬'

**(Autora):** ¬¬"

**(Saga): Maia Sorovar:** _Maiaaaaaaa_ **(abraça a Maia)** _saudades das suas fics. Nunca mais atualizou "AIDS" né? Justo na hora me que a gente tava se divertindo e..._

**(Autora):** _SAGA DE GÊMEOS RESPONDE LOGO ESSA REVIW CACE(píííííí)._

**(Saga):** _Caramba! Agora é oficial, vc está de TPM né? Só pode ser._

**(Autora):** _Responde, logo, essa, review. SE NÃO QUISER QUE EU FAÇA UM LEMON SEU E DO KANON!_

**(Aiolos):** _IIIIIII se fudeu gêmeos._

**(Saga):** _Merda! Bem, Maia não é só você que está torcendo por mais joelhadas, tudo mundo quer ferrar o inseto._

**(Aiolos):** _**Lannyluck:**__ Chute de amor não dói, mas nessa região dói, pods crer._

**(Voz 3):** _Cheguei! Não está muito tarde para responder as reviews né? Só agora eu consegui chegar._

Milo chegou todo esfarrapado, sujo, suado, fedendo, molhado, enfim... um fiasco.

**(Aiolos):** _Terminamos de responder as reviews agora mesmo._

**(Milo):** _Mas que droga! Aquela Explosão Galáctica me mandou para a Sibéria. Só agora consegui voltar._

**(Autora):** _Próximo capítulo, escorpião, próximo capítulo. Enquanto isso volta para a Grécia com o Aiolos._

**(Milo):** _Como assim "volta para a Grécia com o Aiolos"? E o Saga?_

**(Autora):** _O Saga fica comigo, é óbvio. Enquanto o Kanon está fazendo um "tour" pelas casas das leitoras de "A Amazona de Lince", o Saga fica comigo._

**(Milo malicioso):** _Fazendo o quê?_

**(Autora mais maliciosa ainda):** _Jura que vc não sabe?_

**(Milo):** _Mas..._

**(Ailos puxando o escorpião):** _Vamo logo inseto!_

**(Saga rindo):** _Muito da hora você jogando o joguinho dele. Até já imagino o que está se passando naquela mente depravada dele._

**(Autora):** _Pois é. Agora formata logo essa porcaria de pc que eu já to perdendo a paciência com tanta lerdeza._

**(Saga):** _Xá comigo._


	4. O Grande Plano de Marin

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 4**

**O Grande Plano de Marin**

"Ah deixa de ser chato, Dite".

"E por que eu? Só por causa do meu nome?"

"Bom... É um bom motivo. Além do mais você já tem experiência em bancar o Cupido".

"Eu só banco o cupido quando eu tenho certeza que ambos sentem mais do que amizade. O que não é o caso do Milo e da Shina".

"Mas é claro que é! A linha que sapara o amor do ódio é muito fina".

"Marin, a linha é fina, mas não inexistente, e ela é difícil de romper".

"Por isso queremos sua ajuda, para cortar esse fio" –Insistiu a ruiva. – "Se você visse como eles agem na companhia um do outro, você ia entender".

"Aí, Marin, ótima idéia. Vamos mostrar para o Dite como um age na companhia do outro".

"E como pretende fazer isso, Aiolia?".

"Ah! Eles sempre acabam se encontrando mesmo, então não vai ser difícil."

"O único jeito de saber se eles sentem mais do que amizade, é um sentir ciúmes do outro". – disse Afrodite pensando alto.

"Isso!" – respondeu Aiolia – "Vamos fazer a Shina ter ciúmes do Milo".

"Não, vamos fazer o Milo ter ciúmes da Shina" – discordou Marin.

"Não! Mulheres devem ter ciúmes dos homens" – rebateu Aiolia.

"E por quê?"

"Porque são o sexo frá..." – não teve tempo de terminar a frase, Marin lhe deu uma voadora e o arremessou contra uma pilastra da casa de Peixes.

"Por favor, Marin, não destrua a minha casa" – pediu o pisciano.

"Tudo bem, Dite. Já terminei. Venha eu tenho uma idéia..."

"E o Aiolia?".

"Deixa ele aí. Alguma hora ele vai acordar".

"Se você diz..." – disse ele balançando os ombros – "E o que você tem em mente, Amazona de Águia?".

"É o seguinte..."

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

"Não acredito que concordei com isso".

"Ah, para de reclamar, quer ver ou não o Milo com ciúmes dela? Então deixa disso".

"Marin, ainda não acho uma boa idéia, pode não dar certo".

"É claro que vai dar certo. Qualquer coisa, eu vou estar lá observando você, não se preocupe, não vou deixar o Milo surtar".

"E por falar em Milo... Como ele vai saber que tem que ir para lá?".

"Eu já cuidei disso. A Amazona de Cassiopéia, Karen, vai levá-lo para lá. E duvido que o Milo vá recusar. Ela só está esperando meu sinal para convidá-lo".

"Certo, então agora é a minha vez, tenho que falar com a Shina".

"Exatamente".

"Marin, você me assusta, às vezes".

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

"E posso saber à que se deve esse seu repentino convite?". Disse Shina, que estava dentro de sua casa com ninguém menos que Afrodite de Peixes. A principio, a amazona relutou em recebê-lo, afinal, o cavaleiro da última casa jamais lhe fez alguma visita.

"É que você me pareceu meio triste, ultimamente... E bem, achei que ia gostar de se distrair um pouco" - ele se explicou.

"É... tem razão. Um jantar está bem. Me pegue às oito".

"Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco".

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxx**

"E então?"

"Ela aceitou".

"Ótimo! Vou avisar a Karen".

"Essas mulheres..." – Afrodite rolou os olhos enquanto Marin saía pulando de alegria.

**Peixes...**

"Aiolia acorda, Aiolia".

"Hum?? Aiolos?"

"É, eu tava indo para a Sala do Grande Mestre e vi você aqui. O que aconteceu?"

"Acho que..." – ele se levantou com alguma dificuldade – "Marin me deu uma voadora".

"Ah! Vejo que já acordou" – o guardião da décima segunda casa zodiacal entrou sorridente – "Que bom".

"É, e você nem para me acordar né?"

"Se a Marin disse que você ia acordar em breve quem sou eu para discutir?" – o pisciano balançou os ombros.

"Mas eu podia ter quebrado um braço, uma perna, um pescoço! EU PODIA TER MORRIDO!".

"Menos, Aiolia, menos" – disse o sagitariano clamando paciência aos deuses.

"Se me dão licença, eu preciso me arrumar, tenho compromisso daqui a pouco".

"Com quem?" – perguntou Aiolos interessado.

"Com uma mulher, ué?"

"Com uma **mulher**?"

"Sagitário, por que esse tom sublinhado?" – perguntou ele semi cerrando os orbes.

"Bem... é que" – não teve tempo de terminar a frase, teve que desviar de uma rosa piranha – "Ei!"

"Você que pediu!"

"Sabe como é! A língua do povo é o veneno da nação".

"Pára, Aiolos! Dite, é **ela**?"

"Sim, é **ela**".

"Então vamos rala daqui Aiolos, o Dite tem muito que fazer" – disse o Leão empurrando o irmão para fora da Casa de Peixes.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXxxxxxXXXxx**

**N/A:** _Mais um capítulo on! Espero que tenham gostado. No próximo cap eu, o Milo e provavelmente o Saga também vamos responder as reviews desse cap e do cap 3._

_Peço desculpas pelos capítulos estarem muito curtos, mas é que eu não ando tenho muita inspiração mesmo._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	5. O Plano em Prática

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 5**

**O Plano em Prática**

Afrodite chegou à casa de Shina quando faltavam cinco minutos para as oito horas. Esta, já estava pronta, usava um lindo vestido verde musgo que descia até sua canela, com uma enorme fenda na lateral dos joelhos, os cabelos verdes estavam soltos e ela estava sem a máscara. A coloração do vestido realçava bem a cor dos olhos da amazona e em seu pé, tinha uma sandália azul com salto agulha de 6 centímetros.

Afrodite, por sua vez, usava uma camiseta baby look azul com estampas e uma calça jeans azul escuro, os belos cabelos azul piscina soltos e esvoaçantes lhe davam um ar imponente. (N/A: Caramba! Quanto azul!)

"Vamos?"

"Vamos" – Afrodite a guiou até a garagem onde havia vários conversíveis, de todas as cores, um para cada cavaleiro de ouro. Ele foi conversível preto, onde podia-se distinguir a palavra "Pisces" escrito em azul claro, uma escrita nem um pouco chamativa, para falar a verdade.

Ele guiou o carro até um restaurante famoso por lá.

"Dite, tem certeza que vamos jantar nesse restaurante?".

"Por que? Não gostou?".

"Claro que gostei! Mas parece muito caro".

"E daí? É tudo por conta da Fundação Graad mesmo!".

"Sendo assim..." – a italiana balançou os ombros.

Assim que entraram, um metri tratou de arrumar uma mesa para eles, e depois de fazerem os pedidos, começaram a conversar.

**Enquanto isso...**

Um conversível vermelho escrito "Scorpius" em letras pretas parava em frente ao mesmo restaurante.

Milo e Karen foram atendidos pelo maître, que os colocou em uma mesa mais ou menos próxima da qual se encontravam Afrodite e Shina.

Agora como nada é coincidência, nem Milo, nem Shina perceberam um conversível preto escrito "Leo" em letras douradas escondido atrás de uma esquina.

Marin e Aiolia estavam em uma mesa relativamente longe dos dois casais, mas o suficiente para ter uma ampla visão.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi. Marin, você quer fazer um sentir ciúmes do outro ao mesmo tempo. Isso tudo só para o Dite ver que eles sentem mais do que amizade".

"Isso aí, Aiolia, você entendeu tudo direitinho! E também vai servir para fazer os dois enxergarem que estão se gostando. Francamente, cansei de ver a Shina abatida por causa do Seiya".

"Como se o Seiya fosse homem que valesse a pena alguma mulher ficar abatida. Desculpe, querida, sei que ele é seu aprendiz, mas é a mais pura verdade".

"É eu sei... Tive uma idéia!!!"

A águia levantou-se e foi até o homem que estava comandando as músicas (DJ), falou algumas coisinhas e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Aiolia.

"O que você aprontou?"

"Já, já você verá".

Marin pegou seu celular, escreveu uma mensagem e enviou. Logo depois, a atenção de Afrodite foi desviada para o bolso de sua calça e assim que leu a mensagem, seu olhar encontrou o de Marin por um breve instante.

A mensagem dizia:

"_**Chame-a para dançar a próxima música.**_

_**Marin**_"

Assim que terminou a música que estava tocando, começou a que Marin havia pedido.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_**(Olhe dentro dos meus olhos, você vai ver**_

_**O que você significa para mim.**_

_**Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma**_

_**E quando você me encontrar, não vai procurar mais**_

_**nada.)**_

"Quer dançar?" – Afrodite estendeu a mão para a Amazona de Cobra.

Ela relutou um pouco, mas enfim... Cedeu.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_**(Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar,**_

_**Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer.**_

_**Você sabe que é verdade,**_

_**Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você.)**_

Milo, que só então percebeu a presença de Shina, sentiu o sangue ferver ao vê-la com Afrodite. E não demorou em puxar sua acompanhante, Karen, para a pista de dança.

_Look into my heart, you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_**(Olhe dentro do meu coração, você vai encontrar,**_

_**Não existe nada lá para esconder.**_

_**Me aceite como sou, fique com minha vida,**_

_**Eu entregaria tudo, eu me sacrificaria.)**_

"Está filmando tudo, Aiolia?"

Aiolia estava com uma câmera digital filmando tudo, principalmente as expressões do rosto da cobra e do escorpião.

"Pela milionésima, vez, Marin. Sim, estou filmando tudo".

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_**(Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar,**_

_**Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu deseje mais**_

_**Você sabe que é verdade,**_

_**Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você.)**_

"Só pode ser brincadeira!" – disse Shina, notando a presença de Milo.

"Aquela não é a Amazona de Cassiopéia?". – Perguntou o pisciano como quem não quer nada.

"É e é também, a mais recente vítima do veneno do escorpião".

"Será?"

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

_There's no love, like your love_

_And no other, could give more love_

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way_

_**(Não existe amor, como o seu amor,**_

_**E nenhuma outra, poderia oferecer mais amor.**_

_**Não existe lugar, se você não estiver lá**_

_**Todo o tempo, até o fim.)**_

"O que houve, Milo? Está tenso". – Karen se separou um pouco dele.

"Não é nada, só que faz tempo que eu não danço".

'Ele pensa que eu sou burra!' A amazona de Cassiopéia pensou consigo mesma 'Marin! Por que me meteu nessa furada?'.

Milo sentia o sangue correr ao contrário a cada movimento que Shina e Afrodite faziam. Não sabia por que, mas não gostava nada daquilo. (**N/A:**_ Tinha que ser homem!_)

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you_

_Ya I'd die for you_

_**(Oh, você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena tentar,**_

_**Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu deseje mais.**_

_**Eu lutaria por você, eu mentiria por você,**_

_**Caminharia em brasas por você.**_

_**Sim, eu morreria por você.)**_

"Foca a câmera no rosto do Milo! Isso! Essa cena vai ficar para a história!"

"Marin, se controla, ok? Eu sei que você está empolgada vendo que seu plano está dando certo, mas se acalma! E para de bater nas minhas costas que ta doendo".

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do,_

_OOOOh_

_I do it for you_

_**(Você sabe que é verdade,**_

_**Tudo que eu faço,**_

_**OOOOh**_

_**Eu faço por você...)**_

Assim que a letra da música terminou e começou a parte instrumental, Milo beijou Karen.

Shina, por sua vez, se auto repreendia mentalmente por ter aceitado o convite de Afrodite. O rosto dela ficou meio pálido e as pernas ameaçaram fraquejar, e se segurou na blusa de Afrodite para não cair. Não entendia o porquê daquela reação, mas coisa boa não devia ser.

Assim que a música terminou, ela pediu para Afrodite levá-la para a casa e lá, se espatifou na cama.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**N/A:** _E mais um capítulo chega ao fim! Espero que tenham gostado._

_A música é "Everything I do" do meu grande ídolo Bryan Adams. E essa música também foi tema do filme "Robin Hood"._

**(Voz 1):** _Minha vez!_

**(Voz 2):** _NOSSA vez._

**(Voz 1/Milo):** _O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? O Kanon ainda não voltou?_

**(Voz 2/Saga):** _Você acha que voltou?_

**(Autora):** _Vamos logo responder as reviews._

**(Milo):**_** Lannyluck:**_ _PIPIÃOZINHO! Mas que raio de apelido foi esse??_

**(Autora):** _Ah, eu gostei, pipiãozinho._

**(Saga):** _HIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA tiro geral agora heim!_

**(Milo):** _Bem... Não entreguei os pontos rápido de mais não! Eu ainda nem fiz nada! Carol, fala para ela que eu não fiz nada._

**(Autora):** _Eu não! Se vira inseto._

**(Milo irônico):** _Nossa como você me ama!_

**(Autora):** _Então, Lannyluck, o Kiki é esperto mesmo! Eu amo esse baixinho!_

**(Saga):**_** Maia Sorovar:**_ _Nossa Maia! Você não tem dó de mim não? Eu com o meu próprio irmão?? Nãããããoooooo Twincest nããããããoooooo._

**(Autora):** _Maia, eu também amo o Kiki, e não se preocupe que esse ruivinho ainda vai aprontar todas. E... Nossa, Saguinha, você está até parecendo o Tamaki do "Ouran High School Host Club"._

**(Saga):** _Não senhora! Não me compare com aquele loiro Rei do Drama._

**(Autora):** _SENHORA O ESCAMBAL! Eu tenho 14 anos ô imbecil!_

**(Milo):** _Correção. 13 anos, 14 só em Setembro._

**(Autora):** _Ahhhh que seja! Vão responder as reviews ou não?_

**(Milo):** _Ahhh ééééé. __**Simon de Escorpião:**__ Políciaaaaaaa ladrão de títulossss EU SOU O CAVALEIRO DE ESCORPIÃO!_

**(Autora):** _Milo, eu já estou perdendo a paciência com você._

**(Milo):** _Desculpe u.u. Mas tá brincando Simon? Eu já apanhei DEMAIS!!!! Não vou apanhar mais, não é Carol?_

**(Autora olhando uma borboleta).**

**(Milo):** _Carol?_

**(Autora):** _Hã?_

**(Milo):** _Não vou apanhar mais não é?_

**(Autora):** _Hã? Se eu fumo? Não, não fumo não._

**(Milo, gota):** _Eu perguntei se eu vou apanhar mais_.

**(Autora):** _Se eu fumo? Já disse que não!_

**(Milo):** _Mas eu perguntei..._

**(Saga):** _Sossega, inseto, essa é a maneira sutil de ela dizer que você vai apanhar até morrer. E Simon, saudades do meu irmão? Alguém sente saudades daquela peste?_

**(Voz 3):** _Sua sensibilidade me comove, Saga._

**(Saga):** _Mas aí está você! Pensei que tinha morrido._

**(Voz 3/Kanon):** _Imagina! Eu não morro fácil._

**(Autora, perdendo a paciência):** _CHEGA DE ENROLAÇÃO EU QUERO ESSAS REVIEWS RESPONDIDAS A-GO-RA. ENTENDERAM? SENÃO __**O LEMON VAI ROLAAAAARRRR**_

**(Todos alarmados batendo continência):** _Sim senhora, senhora._

**(Autora):** _É SENHORITA, e respondam logo essas reviews._

**(Kanon):**_** Dana007:**_ _Meu leãozinho? Há! Espera só a Marin te ouvir chamando o Aiolia assim. E sim, ela é foda._

_(Milo):__** Felipe do Amaral Nani**_... **FELIPE DO AMARAL NANI?** _Socorrooooooo Caroooolllllllll_ **(se esconde atrás da autora)** _Não deixa esse maluco chegar perto de mim._

**(Autora):** _Socorro é o Ca(píííííí) eu tô do lado dele ô idiota._

**(Milo sai detrás da autora e se esconde atrás do Saga):** _Você não vai deixar esse maluco me fazer mal, não é Saguinha?_

**(Saga):** _Saguinha_ _é o escambal! E nem mesmo que a minha personalidade ruim é suicida a ponto de ficar contra a Carol_.

**(Milo esperançoso):** _Kanonzinho._

**(Kanon):** _Sonha, sonha que a Coca-cola paga._

**(Milo se jogando no chão):** _Tô ferrado_.

**(Todos):** _Tá mesmo._

**(Autora):** _Olá Nani e..._ **(lendo a review)** _AMO REVIEWS GIGANTES! Obrigda! Bem, começando a responder. Experiência própria? Com boladas de futebol? Acho que essas boladas doem menos do que uma joelhada da Shina._

**(Milo):** _Podes crer._

**(Autora):**_ É isso aí Nani! Tem que apanhar até morrer mesmo! Ou pelo menos até tomar jeito._

**(Milo):** _Discordo e... O QUE É ISSO?_ **TRIO CONTRA MILO?** **LUNE KURUTA, CAROL COLDIBELI E FELIPE NANI???**_ Tô fudido _**(desmaia)**

**(Autora):** _Puxa, mas eu gostei._

**(Saga e Kanon): **_Por que será né?_

**(Autora ignorando o comentário dos gêmeos):** _Como já disse antes, eu tbm adoro o Kiki, e sim, já percebi que na sua mão o coitado não presta nem um pouco, lembro até hoje da cena dele e da Shina em "O Santuário da Bronha" no capítulo do Shun. E não, deve continuar como está: mulheres ferrando os homens. Para quê mexer na perfeição?_

**(Saga e Kanon):** _Vai sonhando._

**(Saga): **_Bem... O Dite só se ferra mesmo quando ele tenta bancar o bom samaritano, e experiência em bancar o cupido parece que é uma coisa que todos os piscianos tem em comum, não é possível._

**(Autora):** _Eu que o diga._

**(Kanon):** _Pensei que você fosse virginiana._

**(Autora):** _E eu sou, mas tenho dois primos piscianos que já me meteram em cada encrenca com esse negócio de bancar o cupido..._

**(Saga):** _Er... Bem, sabe que eu não acho a mente das mulheres muito complexa?_ **(olhar para a autora)** _pelo contrário, até que são fáceis de entender._

**(Autora pensando):** _Vai sonhando querido._

**(Saga):** _E sim, quem apanha do Seiya apanha de qualquer um._

**(Kanon e Autora):** _Olha só quem fala._

**(Saga):** _O que voc..._

**(Kanon):**_** Sabaku Ino Sama, Nikke a deusa da vitória e Dani Polaris:**_ _É, rola mesmo uma química legal entre os dois. São picantes._

**(Autora):** _Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!_

**(Kanon):** _E o que a gente faz com ele? _**(aponta para o Milo)**

**(Autora):** _Deixa ele aí, alguma hora ele vai acordar._

**Beijos**

**Já né**


	6. Mas que Lerdeza!

**Capítulo 6**

**Mas que Lerdeza!**

Marin, Aiolia e Afrodite estavam em um dos aposentos da casa de Peixes, assistindo o vídeo que o Leão tinha gravado naquele jantar

"Eu não disse, Dite! Não disse? Olha a cara dele, percebe-se que ele estava com ciúmes" - Disse a ruiva, quando o vídeo chegou a uma certa parte.

"Mas a Shina não fica atrás." - Aiolia complementa o que a namorada disse – "Ela quase desmaiou quando o Milo beijou a Karen".

"Essa Karen é mesmo uma ótima atriz não é não?" - disse Afrodite – "Ela fez um belíssimo trabalho".

"Sim, fez." - Concordou a amazona – "Então Afrodite, você agora está convencido?".

Depois de um minuto de silêncio...

"Ok! Eu vou juntar eles. Mas me diga, Marin, como Milo não viu meu carro?" - disse por fim, o pisciano.

"Subornei o manobrista" – ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios

**Escadarias...**

Shina estava subindo as escadarias de Virgem para Libra, muito desconfiada, não via Marin desde o dia anterior e Kiki havia lhe informado que ela estava com Aiolia e Afrodite em Peixes. Se encontrou por acaso com Milo, que se dirigia para arena para iniciar seu treinamento da tarde.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" - Perguntou o grego, verdadeiramente surpreso pelo fato da amazona ter subido as escadarias das doze casas, coisa que ela raramente fazia.

"Não é da sua conta" - ela responde asperamente passando por ele

Entretanto, Milo a deteve, segurando-a pelo cotovelo.

"Isso REALMENTE é da minha conta, Shina" - O Escorpião retribuí o mesmo tom áspero que ela usou com ele. – "Por que você saiu com o Afrodite?".

"E desde quando o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer te interessa, hein? Se fosse assim, eu também estaria no direito de perguntar por que você saiu com a Karen" - ela respondeu com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo.

Milo, que sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para tudo, ficou sem uma para a pergunta da amazona. Afinal, o que ele sentiu de verdade quando viu Shina e Afrodite naquele restaurante? Seria ciúmes? Não, impossível. Por sentiria ciúmes se a italiana não nada sua? Será que... Não! É impossível, Shina não lhe atraía... ou será que atraía?

"Será que dá para me soltar?" – ela perguntou um tanto incomodada.

"Não" – ele respondeu com seu sorriso sarcástico.

"Então tudo bem..." – ela balançou os ombros – "VENHAAA COBRAAA" – Ela desferiu o golpe com o braço livre, arremessando o escorpião para uma das pilastras.

E ela continuou subindo as escadarias calmamente, já havia passado por Libra e Escorpião e estava a caminho de Sagitário quando Milo novamente segurou seu braço.

"O que quer aracnídeo?". – ela perguntou rolando os olhos.

"Saber por que você me trata assim. Por que tem uma visão tão ruim de mim?"

"Não tenho uma visão ruim de você, só gosto de bater em você".

Ele não pôde deixar de rir com a resposta da amazona.

"E desde quando eu virei seu saco de pancadas oficial?".

"Desde quando você se meteu comigo. Agora quer me dar licença? Quero chegar em Peixes ainda hoje". – disse ela se desvencilhando do escorpião.

Mas o que Shina não sabia é que não havia mais ninguém em Peixes. Marin, Aiolia e Afrodite estavam na casa de Sagitário, assistindo a cena de camarote, com um balde de pipoca nas mãos e óculos 3D.

"Porque quer ir para Peixes?" – Milo parecia profundamente enciumado.

"Isso não lhe diz respeito" – ela respondeu secamente

"Shina, isso não é uma boa idéia, Afrodite não é confiável e..."

"Afrodite... É um perfeito cavalheiro, diferente de certos insetos que não sabem fazer outra coisa senão sexo".

**XXXXXxxxxxxXXX**

"Ui! Essa doeu até me mim!" – comentou Aiolia.

"Depois dessa eu ia dormir" – disse Marin.

"Ela tem futuro". – comentou Afrodite.

"Certamente" – respondeu o casal.

**XXXXXXxxxxXXxx**

Milo estava atônito com a resposta da amazona, nunca ninguém havia falado assim com ele antes.

"Vai me soltar ou vou ter que usar a força?".

"Vou te soltar, mas não é por medo de você" – disse ele soltando-a – "É porque não me sinto bem arranjando briga com uma amazona de prata". – ele frisou bem seu status, dando a entender que não era honroso da parte dele brigar com uma mulher.

"Ora seu insolente! Pagará coma língua! GARRAS DO TROVÃO!"

Milo segurou a mão dela em cima de sua cabeça, fazendo os rostos de ambos ficarem perigosamente próximos.

Afrodite, Marin e Aiolia prenderam a respiração.

"Já disse e repito, não arranjarei briga com uma amazona de prata" – disse ele com seu habitual meio sorriso.

"Milo, Milo, Milo" – ela disse com uma calma desproporcional à sua personalidade – "Quando vai levar a sério meu conselho e não ficar tão perto do seu adversário?".

"Mas o q..."

Não deu tempo de ele falar nada, apenas sentiu uma dor aguda. Shina havia novamente dado uma joelhada caprichada nos países baixos de Milo, e este se contorcia de dor.

"Escorpião ingênuo".

"Ora sua... cobra!!".

Ela sorriu por detrás da máscara de prata e continuou subindo as escadarias.

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

"Ahhhhhh"- os três murmuraram.

"Agora que eu pensei que eles iam se acertar" – lamentou Marin.

"Err... gente, sem querer ser estraga prazeres, mas já sendo, não acham que se a Shina está subindo a escadarias agora, vocês não estarão em maus lençóis se ela os virem aqui?". – perguntou Aiolos.

"Putz! É verdade! Obrigado, irmão".

Os três dispararam para Peixes, onde adiantaram um filme qualquer e fingiram que estavam assistindo quando a cobra chegou na última casa.

"Oi Shina!" – cumprimentou Afrodite fingindo-se de surpreso – "Senta aí e assiste o filme com a gente".

"Que filme é esse?"

"Um Amor para Recordar" – disse Marin – "Está na parte em que a Jamie confessa para o Landon que ela tem câncer" – a águia já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

E assim os três passaram o resto da tarde assistindo filme.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**N/A:** _Esse filme já me fez chorar muuuuuitasssss vezes. É tããããão lindo. Vale a pena assistir viu gente!_

**Nos Bastidores...**

_Novamente alguém escancara a porta do quarto da autora._

**(Voz 1):** _Ok! Isso só pode ser brincadeira né?_

**(Autora):** _Não é nenhuma brincadeira, você ainda vai sofrer nas minhas mãos._

**(Voz 1/Milo):** _Mas você é ruim hein!_

**(Autora):** _Pois é._

**(Voz 2):** _Carol eu... MILO? O que faz aqui?_

**(Milo):** _Eu que pergunto, o que você faz aqui?_

**(Voz 2/Aiolia):** _Vim ver se a Carol quer ajuda para escrever o próximo capítulo._

**(Milo):** _Ah sim, é claro que ela quer. Quem sabe assim ela para de ser tão sádica._

**(Autora):** _Não responda por mim, Milo, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso. E responda novamente o que não é da sua conta, e eu faço a Shina te castrar, sem anestesia, e um pedacinho de cada vez._

**(Milo):** _Ela não faria isso, faria? Mesmo porque depois..._

**(Autora com um sorriso maligno):** _Ah quer apostar? Ela te castra e depois vai para os braços do espanhol caliente._

**(Milo alterado):** _Não! Não, isso não! Eu não permitiria isso!_

**(Autora):** _Querido, eu decido se você permite ou não. Esqueceu que a ficwriter aqui sou eu?_

**(Milo emburrado):** _Ok, então eu fico quieto. Eu ainda quero manter a minha integridade física e não perder a Shina para aquele bode espanhol._

**(Aiolia):** _Então admite que está caidinho pela mediterrânea de cabelos verdes?_

**(Milo):** _Err... Admito! Pronto! Era isso que você queria?_

**(Aiolia):** _Era._ **(desligando um gravador)** _A Shina vai gostar de ouvir isso. Obrigada, Carol,_ **(dá um beijinho na autora)** _você foi de grande ajuda._

**(Autora):** _Ah que isso. Disponha._

_**Aiolia sai, e Milo vira-se para a autora.**_

**(Milo):** _Você é maléfica._

**(Autora com um sorriso vitorioso):** _Eu sei._


	7. Dia da Troca de Personalidade

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 7**

**Dia da "Troca de Personalidade"**

Casa de Aquário...

"Não entendo porque ela me trata daquela forma! Eu nunca fiz nada e ela já chutou o Jr. Duas vezes! Sabe quantas gerações minhas já foram exterminadas?". - Disse Milo a um Camus que sentando confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona, tomando um vinho branco. O aquariano ouvia todo relato do amigo sobre Shina, com a sua típica expressão impassiva.

"Milo, a primeira vez foi um ensinamento, como ela mesma disse, para você aprender a não ficar tão perto do adversário. E o segundo foi porque você insinuou que por ela ser uma amazona de prata e uma mulher, ela é mais fraca do que você. Francamente mon ami, você merecia mais do que um chute aí embaixo".

"Camyu, você está do lado dela ou do meu?".

"Não estou do lado de ninguém, só estou falando a verdade".

"Agora eu tô animado" – disse o escorpião – "Parabéns, francês, você é ótimo para levantar o astral dos outros! É sério eu usei com ela todos os meus jogos de sedução e ela nem para me dar bola!"

"Você se esquece, Milo, que nem todas as mulheres são tão fáceis como as que você costuma pegar".

"E o que você sugere?"

"Olha, eu não sou ninguém para sugerir nada" – disse ele fitando sua taça de vinho branco que estava pela metade – "Até porque o Casanova aqui é você. Mas para conquistar mulheres como a Shina, você precisa primeiro entendê-las. Shina é uma mulher cheia de angustias, perdeu o discípulo em uma batalha desnecessária e tem um amor não correspondido pela egüinha pocotó...".

"Pera aí, congela a imagem! Você, Camus de Aquário, o Mago da Água e do Gelo, aquele que tem o título de cavaleiro mais sério. Dando conselhos amorosos? E ainda xingando o Seiya? Quem é você e o que fez com o verdadeiro Camus?".

"Milo, si tu n'arrête avec plaisanteries, je ne te aide plus".

"Quê?"

"Ele disse que se você não parar de fazer brincadeiras, ele não te ajuda mais" – disse um loiro alegre que entrava pela Casa de Aquário. – "Como vão cavaleiros?"

"Bem... E desde quando você fala francês?" – Camus perguntou um tanto encafifado.

"Se aprende de tudo quando se precisa lidar com a senhorita Chatori Kido. Mais ainda bem que é o Seiya quem mais se fode. Por falar nele, os outros de bronze vão chegar amanhã".

"Vão ficar aqui por muito tempo, Hyoga?"

"Talvez... Milo, por quê?"

"É que... Bem, será que você poderia me fazer uma favorzinho..."

"Milo, se for sobre a Shina, pode esquecer, já fiquei sabendo que ela exterminou algumas gerações suas, e eu quero manter as minhas intactas. Boa sorte!" – disse o russo saindo da casa de seu mestre.

"Unf! Loiro chato".

"Mas o loiro chato tem razão. Pare de agir como um predador em volta da presa, seja mais gentil e carinhoso, e acima de tudo, tente conquistar a confiança dela, assim ela não vai ter motivos para chutar aí embaixo, a não ser... claro, que ela queira". – o francês terminou com um sorriso maldoso.

"Como eu já disse, você é ótimo para levantar o astral dos outros".

**Peixes...**

"... e então o Camus ficou irreconhecível, começou a dar lições de como conquistar uma mulher, chamou o Seiya de egüinha pocotó e depois eu tive que sair de lá porque o Hyoga tinha chegado, mas eu consegui ouvi-lo falar que os outros cavaleiros de bronze vão chegar amanhã".

"Valeu, Kiki" – disse Afrodite entregando algumas barras de chocolate, bombons, balas e chicletes para o pequeno.

**Mais tarde, Vila das Amazonas...**

"Acha que vai dar certo, Dite?".

"Claro, Marin, o máximo que pode acontecer é a Shina e o Milo saírem distribuindo Garras do Trovão e Agulhas Escarlates por todos os lados". – disse o pisciano meio pensativo.

"SÓ isso?" – a Águia perguntou ironicamente.

"Ah, Marin, olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos nisso eles vão estar unidos".

"Vendo por esse lado... mas como vamos encontrar um pretexto para fazer uma festa?"

"Acho que a volta dos queridinhos de Atena, os cavaleiros de bronze é um bom motivo, não acha?".

"Claro!" – A Amazona de Águia exclamou animada – "Podemos até aproveitar e fazer a Shina ficar um pouco mais... feminina" – ambos trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

**Sala do Grande Mestre...**

"Ah, por favor, Shion!"

"Já disse que não, Afrodite! Francamente! Não entendo essa sua súbita afeição pelos de bronze".

"É que é a única chance de... de eu me redimir com o Shun! É isso mesmo, preciso me redimir com o Shun, ele passou maus bocados com as minhas rosas".

"Mas precisa ser em uma festa? Poderia ser apenas um conversa..."

"Eu acho que a festa é uma boa idéia" – uma voz calma entoou da entrada da sala – "Dite precisa mesmo se desculpar com o Shun e uma festa seria ótimo para levantar o ânimo por aqui".

"Está vendo só, mestre, até o Mu concorda!"

"Tudo bem, Afrodite, se você precisa tanto assim se desculpar com o Shun e se essa festa pode acabar com o mau humor de alguns cavaleiros. Fiquem a vontade para fazê-la. Deseja alguma coisa, Mu?" – o Grande Mestre virou-se para o pupilo.

"Vim apenas pedir permissão para ir para Jamiel, é coisa rápida, só para resolver um problema".

"É algo muito sério?"

"Não, mestre, é só uma coisa que eu não posso mais adiar".

"Então tudo bem".

Os cavaleiros de Peixes e Áries saíam da Sala do Grande Mestre conversando.

"Você não acreditou em uma única palavra do que eu disse né?" – o pisciano perguntou fitando o amigo.

"Não. Mas o seu motivo para mentir para o Grande Mestre é interessante e eu senti vontade de ajudá-lo".

Afrodite parou de repente.

"Então você não tem um problema em Jamiel para resolver?"

"Não" – o ariano riu – "Mas será bom voltar para a casa por algum tempo".

O belo homem de cabelos azul-piscina ficou observando embasbacado Mu se distanciar da casa de Peixes.

"Será que hoje é o dia de "troca de personalidade" e eu não estou sabendo?" – comentou para si mesmo.

**Vila das Amazonas...**

"Não, Marin, ainda não estou preparada para isso. Seiya estará lá. Não, não posso".

"Pode sim, Shina. Se você não enfrentá-lo olho a olho, ele vai achar que você tem medo dele. Não pode deixar isso acontecer! Homens NUNCA podem se sentir superiores".

"Tem razão!"

"Claro que tenho! A festa será amanhã, vou fazer sua maquiagem. O Dite te trará um vestido". – disse a águia levantando-se com o intuito de sair, porém, é detida por Shina.

"O que o Dite tem a ver com isso? E por que vou usar um vestido dentro do Santuário?".

"Ora, minha cara amiga, você precisa estar AR-RA-SAN-DO! Não quer mostrar ao Seiya o que ele está perdendo? Então?"

"Sim, e quanto ao Dite?"

"A irmã dele é estilista, ela vai escolher um vestido lindíssimo! E você, vai abalar os corações".

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxx**

**N/A:** _Agora é que vai ficar boa a coisa. O que será que acontecerá nessa festa? Uma coisa eu adianto para vocês. Quem odeia o Seiya vai amar o próximo capítulo._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	8. Cala a Boca Seiya!

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 8**

**Cala a Boca Seiya!**

**Peixes...**

"FICOU LOUCA MARIN?" – gritou Afrodite – "E quando ela souber que eu não tenho irmã?"

"Chiu! Não grita! Ela não vai saber. E você já foi conselheiro de moda, tenho certeza que vai encontrar um belo vestido"

"Isso é indiscutível" – disse ele cheirando uma rosa vermelha – "Mas você não poderia ter mentido".

"Escuta aqui, Dite. Ela já está desconfiada do seu repentino interesse por ela, tente não chamar a atenção".

"Isso vai ser difícil, já que sou o cavaleiro mais belo e..."

"Afrodite, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer" – a águia o cortou.

"Sim, entendi. Marin, você pode ajudar os outros no Salão de festas?"

"Por quê? Onde você vai?"

"Feira de Atenas. A Shina vai arrasar nessa festa. E você por acaso sabe que número ela veste?"

"Acho que é M"

"M? Com aquela silhueta? Acho que é menos hein..."

"P?"

"Acho que sim"

"Então que seja P"

"OK" – finalizou o pisciano pegando seu casaco e saindo da casa.

Ainda dentro da casa, Marin abre um enorme sorriso.

"Isso vai ser interessante" – disse ela enquanto se dirigia para o Salão de Festas.

**Feira de Atenas...**

Afrodite entrou em uma loja e foi imediatamente atendido por uma vendedora.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor?" – ela perguntou educadamente.

"Preciso de um vestido para uma amiga. Quero que seja belíssimo".

"Me acompanhe, por favor. Que numero sua amiga veste?"

"Acho que é P"

"E como o senhor quer que seja esse vestido?"

"Acho que preto e comprido ia combinar muito com ela"

"Olha eu tenho esse aqui, é preto, comprido, mas tem algumas pedrinhas de strass"

"Perfeito, mas deixa eu ver os outros"

E assim o belo cavaleiro viu vários outros vestidos, mas nenhum lhe chamou a atenção.

"Será aquele lá mesmo"

"Mando embrulhar para presente?"

"Sim, e também quero ver a sessão de jóias"

"Siga-me, por favor".

Dite viu várias jóias, mas um par de brincos em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

"São brincos de esmeralda, senhor. Muito finos. E combinam perfeitamente com aquela pulseira de opalas" – a vendedora apontou para um pulseira dourada que tinha várias pedrinhas.

"Mas que cores são essas?" – perguntou o pisciano fitando curiosamente as pedrinhas.

"Opalas tem cores altamente variáveis, varia do branco direto incolor, azul leitoso, cinza, vermelho, amarelo, verde, marrom e preto. Freqüentemente muitas destas cores podem ser vistas simultaneamente, em decorrência de interferência e difração da luz. Dizem que opalas é um amuleto para sedução, tem uma lenda que diz que Cleópatra usou uma opala para seduzir Marco Antônio" – explicou a vendedora.

'Poder de sedução hein?' pensou o pisciano 'isso é o que nós veremos'.

"Vou levar, embrulhe tudo para presente".

**Enquanto isso, Salão de Festas...**

"Camus, chega aí! Preciso que substitua esse vidro trincado por lâminas de gelo" – gritou Marin.

Enquanto o aquariano fazia o trabalho, a amazona de águia aproveitou.

"Camus, Milo não falou nada com você sobre a Shina?"

"Ele chegou a comentar que ele queria conquistá-la. Olha, se eu não conhecesse o Milo, diria que está apaixonado pela cobra"

"Por que diz isso?"

"Sabe, ele está diferente. Treinei com ele ontem de manhã e o acertei 8 vezes seguidas"

"Por que ele estava tão distraído?"

"Estava olhando a Shina e a Gisty treinando"

"Caram..."

"E aí, cambada! Quero tudo isso perfeito para nossa festa hein!" – uma voz irritante ecoou.

"Ah não!" – Saga rolou os olhos.

"Seiya, quer calar essa boca?" – Kanon falou ameaçadoramente.

"Não vou me calar, Saga, é tão legal ver todos vocês trabalhando assim que nem escravos..."

"EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!" – duas vozes ecoaram juntas e logo depois o pangaré alado foi de encontro a uma parede.

"Em primeiro lugar" – um dos geminianos falou – "Eu sou o Kanon"

"E em segundo lugar" – o outro geminiano chegou – "Ninguém aqui é escravo de ninguém"

"Se há um escravo aqui, pangaré, esse escravo é você" – uma terceira voz se juntou a eles, Camus.

"Porque é você o capacho da Bruxaori Kido" – completou Milo.

"Ei! Não pode falar assim da Sao.."

"CALA A BOCA SEIYA!" – todos falaram em uníssono.

"Vocês vão ver só. METEORO DE..."

"Hahahahaha!!!!!! Achava mesmo que esse golpe ridículo vai nos derrotar?" – Camus congelou os braços do Pégaso, que agora não tinha como disparar o golpe.

"Não entendo! No anime e no mangá isso funcionava!" – Seiya estava boquiaberto.

"Acontece, pangaré, que no anime e no manga, você tinha a proteção do São Kurumada. Aqui você não tem isso!"

"Mas espera aí! Se não é o Kurumada que está escrevendo isso, então quem é?"

"Ora! A minha amiga. Carol Coldibeli. Não é mesmo Carol?"

**(Autora):** _Podes crer Saga!_

"É né, ELE você não ameaça quando fala de você no meio do capítulo! Por que você é má só comigo?"

**(Autora):** _Milo, querido, você é meu garanhão incorrigível, e alguém tem que se foder... além do Seiya._

"Ei!"

**Todos:** CALADO PANGARÉ.

"Carol, se importa de continuar com o capítulo?"

**(Autora):** _Claro que não Camyu. Então né..._

"Calma, gente, não matem ele porque senão vocês vão se ferrar com a Chatori depois".

"Como se fosse possível matar esse imbecil, Hyoga"

"Até tu, Hyoga?"

"Cala a boca Seiya! Mestre, solta ele. Vou levá-lo de volta ao alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze e eu garanto que de lá ele não sai".

"Tudo bem" – o francês fez o gelo desaparecer e o cisne literalmente arrastou o jumento de volta para o alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze.

"Seu pupilo é um cara legal, Camus. Quem dera que todos os de bronze fossem assim".

"Hyoga sempre foi muito esforçado. Cristal mantinha contato comigo ele disse que Hyoga era o melhor pupilo, fiquei com vontade de lutar com ele um pouquinho. E acabou no que vocês sabem".

"É duro hein!"

"Nem fale"

"Seiya me envergonha, como posso ter sido mestra de um asno daqueles?" – Marin não estava acreditando.

"Calma, Marin, quem nasce burro é burro para toda a vida e o Seiya é assim mesmo".

"Tem razão, Aiolia".

_**Continua...**_


	9. O Pedido do Escorpião

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_E esse cap eu achei que ficou engraçado._

"_**Vocêisio vão rir muitio! Eu garantio!" **_

_Êêêêêpaaaaa o que o Seu Creysson ta fazendo aqui? Sai daqui Seu Creysson! A fic é minha!_

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 9**

**O Pedido do Escorpião**

**Mais cedo, Vila das Amazonas...**

"Dite, eu não vou usar isso!" – disse Shina encarando aquele vestido como se fosse o deus Ares.

"Ora vamos, Shina, você ficará belíssima" – disse pacientemente e belo cavaleiro.

"Olha, o vestido é muito bonito, mas deve ter custado uma fortuna! Não posso aceitar!" – teimou ela.

"Mas é claro que pode! Minha irmã o escolheu à dedo. É um presente dela. Não faça uma desfeita dessas!"

"Dite..."

"Não seja teimosa, Shina. Eu sei o que digo., Não faria você usá-lo se não tivesse certeza de que ficaria deslumbrante" – Afrodite disse em um suspiro.

"Tudo bem, você venceu. Mas só o vestido."

"Até parece né Shininha do meu coração. Eu tem trouxe alguns apetrechos" – o pisciano tirou do bolso um saquinho onde estava as jóias. - "Ficará perfeito em você"

"Afrodite de Peixes. Você já está abusando"

"Por favor" – ele pediu com os olhinhos brilhando e a carinha digna do gatinho do "Shrek 2".

"Ah, ta bem!"

"Obrigado!" – ele disse dando um beijinho no ros.. er... na máscara da amazona e saindo da casa.

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

Saori havia chegado do Japão na noite anterior, ela, agora, estava sentada na cadeira de Grande Mestre, chateada, entediada, enraivecida e acima de tudo, na TPM (**N/A:** _Créditos dessa frase à Felipe Nani_). Motivo? Guerras acabadas, nenhum deus maluco para ameaçar a paz na terra, e conseqüentemente sem nenhuma desculpa para Seiya para salvá-la.

"Ai que tédio TATSUMIIIIII VENHA CÁ AGORA!!!"

O capa... er... o mordomo dos Kido apareceu bem na hora.

"Sim senhorita. O que deseja?"

"Um deus maluco querendo acabar com a paz na Terra".

"Perdão senhorita. Mas o quê?".

"Esquece, esquece. Chame o Seiya aqui imediatamente".

"Mas senhorita. O Seiya está de castigo, Hyoga o colocou dentro de um esquife de gelo (**N/A:** _Esse é o meu loirinho!!_)".

"NÃO INTERESSA! EU QUERO SEIYA DE PÉGASO AQUI AGORA! FUI BEM CLARA?!"

"Sim, claríssima".

O mordomo saiu igual um raio do Salão do Grande Mestre

**Salão de Festas...**

"Er... vocês podem continuar sem mim? Preciso resolver uma coisa"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Milo?" – perguntou Aldebaran.

"Nada não, só preciso resolver uma coisa".

Disse o escorpião saindo do recinto justo na hora que Afrodite entrava.

"Milo está tão estranho" – comentou Camus. – "O que será que deu nele?"

"Foi pego pelo veneno da cobra" – murmurou Marin em um sussurro quase inaudível.

"Quê?" – o francês realmente não tinha ouvido nada.

"Nada não, vamos continuar arrumando isso aqui, sim?"

**Casa da Shina...**

"Juro que não entendo, Gisty. Numa hora o Dite parece que nem lembra que eu existo, e na outra ele me convida para jantar e de quebra a irmã dele vem e me dá esse vestido de presente".

"Não sabia que o Dite tinha irmã" – comentou a amazona fantasma

"Isso é o de menos. O fato é que..."

Antes que Shina terminasse sua frase, ouviu batidas na porta.

"Shina! Por favor, abre!" – gritou a pessoa.

"O que quer aqui, Milo?" – perguntou impaciente a amazona de cobra.

"Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem às sós" – Gisty ia sair mas a amiga a deteve.

"Por favor, Gisty. Não me deixe sozinha aqui com esse escorpião".

"Vocês precisam conversar".

"Então se esconda em algum lugar. Mas por favor. Não me deixe aqui sozinha com ele".

"Tudo bem" – a amazona entrou no armário – "Mas não se acostume com isso!"

Shina foi até a porta e a abriu, dando passagem para Milo entrar.

"Preciso falar com você"

"Já está falando".

"Shina, por favor! Começamos mal. Vim propor uma trégua"

"Como assim?"

"Tentamos ser amigos. Se não der certo, vai cada um para um lado e nunca mais falamos nisso"

"Como posso saber que não quer apenas me levar para a cama?"

"Se eu tentar. Você pode me castrar"

Ela deixou um sorriso divertido se formar por detrás da máscara mas...

"Posso saber o porque desse pedido tão repentino?"

"É que, como eu disse, começamos com o pé esquerdo e eu não quero criar um clima de guerra com alguém por quem tenho admiração".

"Milo" – ela disse em tom de aviso.

"Falei alguma mentira? Depois de tudo o que você passou, tudo o que você enfrentou. É realmente uma guerreira exemplar."

"Isso foi uma cantada?"

"Shina. Já disse que não quero mais ter segundas intenções com você. Por favor, colabora, quero ser seu amigo".

"Tudo bem" – ela disse finalmente – "Mas saia um dedinho da linha e..." – fez um gesto bem significativo – "Com um machado afiado à laser. E sem anestesia"

O cavaleiro engoliu seco e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Assim que ele siau da casa. Gisty saiu de dentro do armário.

"Shina, eu juro que você precisa de um armário maior!" – resmungou a amazona fantasma puxando o ar para dentro dos pulmões.

"Você ouviu o que ele disse?"

"Ah! Ouvi sim. Ele quer a sua amizade. Fez muito bem".

"Não sei não. Ainda acho que ele só quer me levar para a cama."

"Mesmo que queira. Aproveita, ué. Juro que você não se arrepende".

"Gisty. Você não..."

"SÓ você ainda não. E não foi por falta de tentativa dele não!"

A cobra ficou emburrada

**Sala do Grande Mestre...**

"Senhorita Saori!" – Tatsume novamente entrava no recinto. – "Me desculpe, mas Dohko se recusa a libertar o Seiya. E Shiryu também"

"Então mande Hyoga!"

"Não é possível, senhorita. Só é possível quebrar o esquife de gelo pelo lado de dentro, ou com a espada de libra"

"MERDA! Chame Dohko aqui AGORA!"

**Uma hora depois, Salão de Festas...**

"Finalmente terminamos" – disse Mu olhando em volta. – "Tudo pronto para hoje à noite"

"É, mas a parte ruim, é que vai sobrar para a gente limpar isso aqui quando a festa terminar" – resmungou Aiolia.

"Na verdade não" – disse Dohko entrando no salão. – "Saori concordou em contratar uma equipe de som e outra de limpeza".

"Como você conseguiu isso?" – Aiolos estava boquiaberto.

"Simples. Disse que só libertaria o Seiya caso ela fizesse isso"

"Libertar o Seiya?"

"Parece, Camus, que seu pupilo cumpriu a promessa. Seiya está preso em um esquife de gelo. Hyoga não brincou quando disse que a eguinha pocotó não sairia do alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze" – explicou o ex-velhinho.

"Esse é o meu pupilo" – o francês disse orgulhoso.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**N/A:**_Bem, pessoal. Fico por aqui e Nani, aquilo foi em errinho de digitação, o certo é "do branco direto __**ao**__ incolor" incolor é transparente. E sim, eu amo invadir as fics ._

_Kisses_

_Já né_

**(Voz):** _Como assim "já né" e as reviews? Não vai responder não?_

**(Autora):** _Não, Milo. Desde que o Saga foi embora, responder as reviews perdeu a graça._

**(Milo):** _Ah mas..._

**(Autora):** _Sem mais, Milo. Tchau pessoal!_


	10. Que a Festa Começe!

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 10**

**Que a Festa Comece!**

"Como eu estou?" – perguntou a amazona de cobra terminando de arrumar o vestido, que por um motivo estranho estava mais feliz.

"Você ficou lindíssima!"

"Marin tem razão. A irmã do Dite tem um bom gosto incrível". – comentou Gisty.

Marin sentia vontade de rir cada vez que ouvia a frase "irmã do Dite".

"Venha, Shina, senta aqui para eu te maquiar"

A cobra obedeceu, e enquanto Marin passava uma leve sombra lilás sobre suas pálpebras, a italiana aproveitou para perguntar...

"Como é o nome da irmã do Dite?"

A águia pensou um pouco...

"Arthemis" – ela disse depois de pensar um pouco.

"Nossa! Só tem nomes de deuses na família dele!?" – perguntou Gisty que penteava os cabelos verdes da amiga.

"É o que parece" – murmurou Marin – "Prontinho".

"Prontas? Vamos" – disse a amazona fantasma.

**Um pouco mais cedo, Aquário...**

"Ainda não acredito que eu fiz isso!"

"Milo relaxa. Agora você não pode tentar nada com ela". Disse o francês;

"Esse é o problema, Camus! Olha só o que acontece quando eu tento seguir os seus conselhos!"

"Você fez o certo. Agora desamarra essa cara e vamos pra festa!"

Camus e Milo estavam verdadeiros deuses.

Camus estava com uma camiseta azul e uma calça jeans que atingia uma coloração quase esverdeada e os cabelos soltos lhe davam uma aura de mistério.

Milo estava muuuiiitooooo sensual. Calça jeans rasgada e uma camiseta preta com um escorpião vermelho enorme estampado na parte de trás, cabelos também soltos e o típico sorriso nos lábios.

**Um tempinho depois, Salão Principal...**

Afrodite ainda não havia chegado. Camus e Milo já haviam se juntado à Saga e Kanon em uma das mesas, e agora conversavam animadamente, quando, três certas amazonas adentraram o Salão, atraindo olhares de todos os presentes.

Shina estava deslumbrante. O vestido que Afrodite escolhera lhe caíra como uma luva, o comprimento ia até os tornozelos, as pedrinhas de strass brilhavam com a luz, os brincos de esmeralda combinaram perfeitamente com os cabelos e olhos da amazona e a pulseira de opalas estava na cor azul.

Milo sentiu um formigamento no baixo ventre.

Marin estava com um vestido vermelho um palmo abaixo do joelho, sombra cor marrom, lábios avermelhados, pulseiras de argolas e brincos de rubi completavam a produção. Aiolia estava quase matando todo mundo que a olhava com desejo.

Gisty estava com um vestido azul até os tornozelos, sombra azul claro, lábios rosados e brincos de safira lhe davam um ar imponente. Camus parecia hipnotizado pela italiana. (**N/A:** _Sim, gente, a Gisty também é italiana_).

Aiolia logo puxou a namorada para uma dança, enquanto Shina e Gisty sentaram-se junto à Algol, Asterion e Jamian.

Mas mal sentaram-se, Algol chamou a italiana para a pista de dança e foi prontamente cedido, e Asterion arrastou Gisty.

**Mesa do Milo...**

Milo e Camus observavam as duas amazonas dançarem, hipnotizados. Não demorou até um Hyoga irritado juntar-se à eles.

"Credo, Hyoga, parece que acordou do lado errado da cama, como diria Aldebaran" – comentou Kanon.

"Não, eu até que acordei de bom humor, mas então o Dohko apareceu com a espada de Libra, libertou o Seiya, e adivinha para quem sobrou a missão de esquentá-lo?"

"Não!? Saori quem mandou?"

"Só podia ser né Saga? Aquelazinha..."

"Não blasfeme, Hyoga, ela é uma deusa!" – repreendeu o Mestre do Gelo.

"Deixa ele Camus! Até parece que você também não xinga aquele vaca roxa de vez em quando" – disse Milo.

"Mestre?! O senhor?"

"É, ele chama a Saori de "Bruxaori" e o Seiya de "eguinha pocotó""

"Caramba! Por essa eu não esperava" – comentou o russo vendo o embaraço do francês.

"Nem nós" – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono.

**Mesa do Seiya...**

"O que será que o Hyoga tanto fala com o Camus hein?" – disse Seiya com sua habitual inteligência, e recebeu pedala de Ikki.

"Você é mesmo um imbecil! Eles são mestre e pupilo, o Hyoga deve estar perguntando alguma coisa sobre física ou sei lá" – disse a Ave Fênix – "_Isso para não jogar na sua cara que ele está amaldiçoando Céu e Terra por ter sido obrigado a te esquentar_" – o japonês completou em pensamento.

"Ai Ikki, não fale assim com o meu Seiynha!" – repreendeu Saori.

"Mudando de assunto... É impressão minha ou a Shina está mais feliz hoje?"

"Prestando atenção na mediterrânea de cabelos verdes hein Seiya!" – cutucou o leonino.

A Deusa fechou a cara. Realmente, ela não gostava da Shina.

"E daí? Ela é minha amiga e é uma mulher bonita e mulheres bonitas foram feitas para serem olhadas" – disse o sagitariano não percebendo o que se passava com Saori.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Saori se levantou bruscamente e foi até Shina, puxando-a pelo braço.

"Escuta aqui amazona de prata. Eu não vou tolerar que você fique se exibindo para o meu namorado!"

"Enlouqueceu, Saori, eu estou aqui dançando normalmente, nem percebi que o Seiya estava aí" – a italiana tentou manter a calma, o que não era nem um pouco de seu feitio.

A música parou, e todos se voltaram para a discussão.

"Pensa que eu não sei que você o ama?! Mas não pode competir comigo, que sou uma deusa" – ela disse uma pose superior.

Aquilo era verdade, mas só quando Saori falou, é que Shina se deu conta de que não havia pensado um minuto sequer em Seiya nos últimos dias. Ela só pensava em... Milo?

"Saori, não sei o que colocaram na sua cabeça, mas eu não amo o Seiya há um tempão".

"Você não me engana, eu sei que..."

"Escuta aqui, Saori" – uma terceira voz juntou-se à elas – "Ela já disse que não ama mais o Seiya. Além do mais, temos o fato de que a namorada dele é você. Agora se não sem importa, podemos continuar com a festa?".

Shina estava estática, ele estava mesmo a defendendo?

"Ora mas o que temos aqui!" – disse a japonesa ironicamente – " Vejam só quem é a nova vítima do veneno do escorpião!"

Shina ia responder, mas Milo a cortou.

"Para a sua informação, sua desocupada, nós somos só amigos e nada mais. A não ser que ela queira" – o Guardião da Oitava Casa disse calmamente – "Agora, DJ, pode soltar a música, por favor".

Saori voltou para sua mesa bufando de raiva. A italiana ainda estava se recuperandodo choque, quando Milo tomou sua mão.

"Me daria a honra dessa dança?"

Inconscientemente, ela assentiu.

"_Your cruel device_

_your blood like ice_

_one look could kill_

_my pain, your thrill"_

_**(S**__**ua aparência cruel**_

_**Seu sangue como o gelo**_

_**Um olhar pode matar**_

_**Minha dor, sua emoção)**_

Todos observavam aquele casal venenoso dançando sensualmente ao ritmo da música.

Camus e Gisty pareciam ser os mais surpresos.

"Incrível" – comentou o francês – "Nunca pensei que eu viveria o suficiente para ver esses dois se dando bem".

"Eu também não" – comentou a amazona fantasma – "Shina é tão... imprevisível".

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
_

_**(Eu quero te amar, mas é melhor não te tocar  
Quero te abraçar, mas meus sentidos dizem para eu parar  
Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso  
Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
Você é um veneno correndo em minhas veias  
Você é um veneno, eu não quero quebrar estas correntes)**_

Shina estava envolvida pelo calor do corpo do escorpiano, e ainda estava parcialmente inconsciente, quando a voz do grego a chamou de volta.

"Não está assustada, está? Olha, se você quiser, podemos parar e..."

"Er... Ahn? Ah! Não, claro que não".

"Olha, não liga para o que ela diz. Ela não sabe o que você passou" – ele disse compreensivamente.

"Ah, não, não é isso. Eu já não sinto mais nada pelo Seiya".

"Então por que está assim?"

"Não é nada. Só um pouco surpresa. Por que me defendeu?"

"Somos amigos agora, não? Amigos sempre ajudam uns aos outros"

"Obrigada" – disse ela encostando a cabeça no peito dele, que sentiu um leve estremecimento.

_Your mouth so hot  
In your web I'm caught  
Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
_

_**(Sua boca é tão quente  
Fiquei preso em sua teia  
Sua pele tão molhada  
É um laço negro no sofrimento)**_

Nesse momento, Afrodite chegou, e como sempre, impecavelmente vestido: camisa preta com riscas de giz, calça jeans e cabelos soltos.

Juntou-se à Aiolos numa das mesas e arregalou os olhos ao ver o casal que dançava.

"Caramba! O que eu perdi aqui?" – ele perguntou surpreso.

Então o sagitariano lhe explicou tudo.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
_

_**(Ouço você chamando e são agulhadas e alfinetadas  
Gostaria de machucá-la apenas para ouvi-la gritar meu nome  
Não quero tocá-la, mas você está sob minha pele  
Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
Você é um veneno correndo em minhas veias  
Você é um veneno, mas não quero quebrar essas correntes).**_

Camus suspirou e afastou uma franja dos olhos.

"Quer dançar?" – ele estendeu a mão para a amazona ao seu lado. Um pouco relutante, ela aceitou e então se encaminharam para a pista de dança.

"Eu sou Camus de Aquário, Cavaleiro de Ouro. E você?"

"Gisty de Vampiro. Amazona Fantasma"

"Da Ilha do Espectro?" – ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Exato".

_Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
_

_**(Correndo profundamente dentro de minhas veias  
Veneno queimando profundamente dentro de minhas veias  
Um olhar poderia matar  
Minha dor, sua emoção)**_

"Quem diria que aquela idéia louca sua e do Afrodite ia dar certo" – comentou Aiolia enquanto dançava com Marin.

"É, mas eu estava conversando com o Camus hoje à tarde. E ele me disse que tinha aconselhado o Milo a tentar conquistar e confiança da Shina. E adivinha o que a Gisty me disse agora de pouco?"

"Nunca vou saber se você não me contar"

"Ela me disse que o Milo tinha isso propor uma trégua para a Shina, e que eles agora são amigos. E se caso o Milo tentar alguma coisa, como parte do acordo, ele será castrado".

Aiolia engoliu seco.

"Cas... Castrado?"

"Exatamente".

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
_

_**(Eu quero te amar, mas é melhor não te tocar  
Quero te abraçar, mas meus sentidos dizem para parar  
Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso  
Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
Você é um veneno correndo em minhas veias  
Você é um veneno, eu não quero quebrar estes correntes)**_

"Essa música combina com os dois não acha, Aiolos?"

"Olha, Dite eu estou por fora desse rolo todo da Shina e do Milo. Mas pelo que eu entendi dessa música, combina mais com ele"

"Realmente "_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins. I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_"principalmente nessa parte.

""Eu ouço você chamando por agulhadas e alfinetadas. Eu quero te machucar só para ouvir você gritar o meu nome" essa parte é bem o Milo mesmo. E olha essa parte "_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_""

""Eu quero te provar, mas seus lábios são venenosos" acho que esta parte combina para os dois".

"Certamente".

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
_

_**(Eu quero te amar, mas é melhor não te tocar  
Quero te pegar,mas meus sentidos dizem para eu parar  
Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso  
Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
Você é um veneno correndo em minhas veias  
Você é um veneno, eu não quero quebrar essas correntes)**_

Gisty e Camus dançavam harmoniosamente, e mantinham uma certa distância dos dois venenosos. O perfume de Camus levava a amazona à um estado de praticamente semi-consciência, uma onde de letargia a invadiu e sentiu o chão lhe faltar quando o francês a puxou para si no ritmo da música.

Ele conduzia a dança, mas os passos e o rebolado da italiana estavam tirando sua concentração.

_Poison..._

_**(Veneno...)**_

"Hum..." – murmurou Hyoga.

"O que houve, cisne?" – perguntou Saga.

"Primeiro Aiolia e Marin, agora Shina e Milo e provavelmente depois, será Camus e Gisty. Eros está fazendo visitas freqüentes por aqui".

"Com certeza. Mas como pode ter certeza sobre Camus e Gisty?" – Kanon perguntou levou um pedala do irmão.

"Permita-me responder, Hyoga. Você estava dormindo ou o que, Kanon? Por acaso não viu como eles dançavam? Como se olhavam?"

"Não presto atenção nesses detalhes, Saga".

"Francamente! Tem certeza de que não foi adotado?"

"Se eu fui você também foi e..."

'_Irmãos Gêmeos'_ – pensou o cisne rolando os olhos e levando uma taça de vinho aos lábios.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX**

**N/A:** _O tema desse cap é "Poison" do Groove Coverage. Espero que tenham gostado e se tudo o correr como o planejado... Meninas da CPP, me aguardem hehehehehehe._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	11. Mal Entendido

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 11**

**Mal Entendido**

**Alguns meses depois…**

O tempo passou e a amizade de Milo e Shina ficava mais forte, até que ela chegou...

Uma loira vestida com uma armadura de bronze adentrava o Santuário, ela tinha um ar imponente e parecia determinada.

"Em que posso ajudá-la?" – Mu apareceu na entrada da primeira casa.

"Eu vim falar com Athena"

"Ih! Vai ser difícil. Athena anda muito ocupada não fazendo nada". – disse o ariano.

"Aff! A que deusa eu fui servir?" – a amazona suspirou.

"Tem mais alguém que queira ver?"

Ela ia dizer que não. Mas voltou atrás.

"Tem sim. Milo de Escorpião."

"É a oitava casa. Sou Mu de Áries e você é...?"

"June de Camaleão"

**Escorpião...**

Milo estava confortavelmente deitado no sofá de sua sala assistindo um filme pornô (O.O... XD) quando alguma coisa estalou bem do seu lado.

"Ai! Ficou louca?!" – ele berrou.

"Não, não fiquei e você vai morrer agora!"

"Quem é você e como chegou até aqui?"

"Não se lembra? Você matou o meu mestre, que era quem eu mais amava! Por Albion de Cefeu, eu, June de Camaleão vou te matar, Cavaleiro de Ouro".

"Albion de Cefeu? Mas eu..."

Não teve tempo de terminar a frase, teve que desviar de uma chicotada.

"Cuidado! Isso machuca! Mas eu nã..."

"Novamente teve que desviar de outra chicotada. E quando a amazona ia desferir outra, Milo segurou seus pulsos"

"Escute, June de Camaleão. Eu não matei Albion! Foi o Cavaleiro de Peixes, Afrodite!"

"Foi você quem eu vi lutando com ele!" – ela lutava para se libertar do cavaleiro.

"Não encontrou nada de diferente lá? Uma rosa, talvez"

Ela parou abruptamente.

"Sim, tinha uma rosa vermelha do lado do corpo. Grande merda!"

"Grande merda porcaria nenhuma! Rosas são as principais armas do Cavaleiro de Peixes!"

"Rosas? Que tipo de biba ele é?"

"Ele não é biba, só afeminado"

"Que se foda" – ela balançou os ombros e rumou para a saída da casa.

"Onde você vai?"

"Peixes"

Na velocidade da Luz, Milo se pôs na frente dela e a segurou pelo pulso.

"Não vai adiantar nada você matá-lo"

"Eu jurei vingar a morte do meu mestre!"

"Matar Afrodite não trará Albion de volta. Desista!"

"Mas eu..."

"Mais nada! Você acha que Albion se orgulharia de te ver matando alguém? Acha que ele quer que você mate o Afrodite? Afrodite estava sob ordens do Grande Mestre, ele não podia desobedecer" – o escorpião teimou 'É bom nem comentar que ele sabia que o Grande Mestre era mal' Milo pensou com uma gota.

June abaixou o rosto e então, abraçou o cavaleiro. Este, no início se surpreendeu, mas depois retribuiu o abraço.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxx**

Shina subia as escadarias das 12 casas apressada. Tinha ficado de ajudar Afrodite no jardim de rosas e já estava atrasada. Ela já não usava mais a máscara.

Cantarolava alegremente e em seu rosto estava estampado um belo sorriso... que se desfez ao chegar em escorpião e dar de cara com Milo e June abraçados. Nessa hora, foi como se o chão sumisse sob seus pés.

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e ela pôs-se a correr de volta para sua casa, esquecendo-se completamente de Afrodite.

**Pouco tempo depois...**

"Milo, você viu a Shina? Ela ficou de me ajudar no jardim hoje, mas não apareceu".

"Não vi não, Afrodite. Ela deve estar com Marin e Gisty fazendo alguma coisa de mulher, tipo compras ou sei lá".

"Não, Gisty está em Aquário. Acabei de vê-la lá"

"E por falar em Gisty" – o grego sentou-se no sofá – "Você tem percebido que ela e o Camus estão... diferentes?"

"Só um cego não ia perceber que o Camus está mais simpático..."

**X**

Marin ouvia toda a conversa escondida atrás de uma pilastra.

'Se Shina não está comigo e nem com a Gisty, e ainda por cima furou um compromisso, a coisa é séria' a amazona de águia pensou antes de disparar para a casa da amiga.

**X**

"Shina" – a ruiva chamou batendo na porta – "Shina, abre, por favor".

Mas nada, então a oriental resolveu radicalizar.

"SHINA! ABRE SENÃO EU COLOCO ESSA PORTA ABAIXO!"

"Vai embora, Marin!"

"Eu não vou embora! Abre essa porta senão eu a derrubo!"

Um "clic" é ouvido e a italiana abre passagem para a amiga entrar na casa.

"O que houve? – Marin perguntou de costas – "Furou um compromisso com o Afrodite, se trancou nessa casa, quer ficar sozinha e seus olhos estão inchados, portanto, você chorou. O que houve?".

Shina ia negar veementemente, mas voltou atrás. Precisava mesmo falar com alguém e marine estava na sua frente querendo ouvi-la.

"Aconteceu de novo, Marin" – a ruiva se virou para a amiga que sentava-se no sofá. – "Me apaixonei por quem não me ama de novo!"

A oriental sentou-se ao lado da amiga e a abraçou.

"Quem é dessa vez?"

"Milo..."

No dia seguinte...

Uma certa amazona de cabelos verdes subia as escadarias das doze casas rumo ao Salão do Grande Mestre, ela havia retomado a pose altiva e do tipo "nada me atinge".

Quando passava por escorpião...

"Bom dia, Shina! Veio me visitar?"

"Bom dia. Não. Preciso chegar até o Salão do Grande Mestre logo" – ela respondeu ríspida passando por Milo.

"Credo..." – o escorpiano murmurou quando ela passou por ele – "Mas espera aí! Shina!"

Ela virou-se para ele.

"Por que voltou a usar máscara?" – ele perguntou.

"Porque eu quis ora! Senti falta dela".

"Você fica tão mais bonita sem máscara..." – disse ele retirando o objeto de prata – "Por Zeus... como é linda..."

Aquele comentário mexeu com alguma coisa dentro dela.

"J-Já chega, Milo" – ela disse com a voz rouca pegando a máscara de volta e colocando no rosto – "Preciso pedir um favor à Shion"

"Quer que eu te acompanhe?"

"NÃO! Quero dizer... não é necessário"

Ela disse já correndo em direção ao 13º Templo.

X

"Shion!"

"Em que posso ajudá-la, Shina de Cobra?"

"Vim pedir uma discípula"

"Uma discípula?"

"É sim. Por acaso tem alguma armadura disponível?"

"Tem sim, a de Carina"

"Já tem uma menina escolhida para essa armadura?"

"Sim"

"Ela já tem mestra?"

"Na verdade não, mas eu estava pensando em encaminhá-la para June e..."

"Esqueça June, eu a quero! Encaminhe a mim, quero uma discípula o mais rápido possível"

"Posso saber o porque desse pedido tão repentino?"

"Coisa minha. Quero me distrair"

"Tudo bem. Serva!"

Uma moça de cabelos loiros atendeu o chamado de Shion.

"Sim, meu senhor"

"Traga a aspirante à Amazona de Carina até aqui e é pra ontem!"

"Sim senhor"

Um tempinho depois, uma menina de longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis e que aparentava ter a idade de Kiki apareceu sendo acompanhada pela serva.

"Se apresente para sua mestra" – ordenou o Grande Mestre.

"Eu sou Mayara, brasileira, escorpiana com ascendente em áries e aspirante à armadura de Carina"

"Eu sou Shina de Cobra, sua mestra".

Quando as duas estavam indo para a casa de Shina, tiveram que passar novamente por escorpião...

"Oi de novo, Shina. E quem é essa menina?"

"Mayara de Carina. Minha discípula"

"Discípula é?" – um sorriso malicioso se desenhou no rosto do escorpiano – "Quantos anos ela tem?"

Mayara se escondeu atrás da mestra. Esta, virou-se para Milo com ódio, tirou a máscara para que ele pudesse ver sua expressão de fúria e se aproximou perigosamente do cavaleiro.

"Fique menos de 10 metros longe da Maya e você nunca mais poderá ter filhos. Entendeu?"

"Isso foi um aviso?"

"Não, foi uma ameaça que eu pretendo cumprir"

A amazona de cobra levou a pupila para sua casa, e deixou para trás um escorpião muito pálido.

_**Continua...**_


	12. The Scorpion's Sweet Poison

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e á Toei, portanto, não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Seiya tava ferrado._

_Obrigada á Alana por ter me incentivado e ajudado a escrever a fic e também por tê-la betado._

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Boa Leitura..._

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Capítulo 12**

**The Scorpion's Sweet Poison**

**Algumas semanas depois, Na Arena...**

Shina havia permitido que Mayara treinasse com Kiki naquele dia, e ambos estavam em uma conversa animada...

"Mas sabe, Kiki, eu tenho certeza de que ela está com ciúmes, daquela amazona, a June. GARRAS DO TROVÃO!"

"PAREDE DE CRISTAL! Mas logo a June? Quer dizer, já é mais do que óbvio que ela é apaixonada pelo Shun" – o ruivo se teletransportou e foi parar atrás da amiga, mas esta foi mais esperta e assim que ele apareceu...

"VENHAAA COBRAAA!" – O discípulo de Mu voou pelos ares.

**Não muito longe...**

"Caramba!" – Mu amparou o pupilo com a telecinese e fê-lo pousar na sua frente.

"Valeu Mestre Mu!" – o ruivinho gritou enquanto corria em direção à sua parceira de treinos.

"Nem Freud explica" – o jovem mestre balançou a cabeça para os lados e voltou a treinar com Shura.

**Afrodite e Shina...**

"Nossa!" – o pisciano observou a cena assustado – "a Maya está dando uma surra no Kiki. ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!"

Shina deu uma seqüência de cinco mortais e se desviou de todas as rosas.

"Que nada! Ele agüenta. Amas eu avisei que era perigoso treinar com ela. Mesmo assim ele quis por a conta em risco, não posso fazer nada. GARRAS DO TROVÃO!"

"ENCOMENDA DE ROSAS"...

**Milo e Aiolia...**

"Não sei, Olia. A Shina está muito estranha comigo. AGULHA ESCARLATE!"

Aiolia se desviou do ataque com um giro aéreo para trás.

"Não sei o que dizer, Milo. Porque não pergunta para o Afrodite depois? Tenho certeza que ele sabe. CÁPSULA DO PODER!"

Milo se desviou do golpe do mesmo jeito que o amigo havia feito.

"Boa idéia. Farei isso mesmo"

**Um tempo depois...**

"Dite, tá em casa?"

"Senta aí, Milo. Eu já vou".

O escorpiano sentou-se no sofá e aguardou.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo?" – o pisciano entrou na sala. Ele vestia uma camiseta regata branca e um short também branco, os cabelos azul piscina estavam molhados, o que evidenciava que havia saído do banho fazia pouco tempo (**N/A:** _'Baba'... er... Aham! Vocês não viram isso!_).

"Treinamento difícil?" – Milo riu.

"É... A Shina acabou comigo. Estou todo dolorido"

"Quem diria que algum dia você ia deixar alguém machucar o seu imaculado corpo" - Provocou o grego.

"Não sou mais tão frescurento igual eu era na época da batalha das 12 Casas" – o belo cavaleiro estreitou os orbes. – "Mas por que você veio aqui afinal?"

"Ah sim! Falar sobre a Shina. Por acaso ela tem estado estranha com você?"

"Não. Comigo ela está normal. Quer dizer... ela voltou a usar a máscara, mas isso não tem nada demais. Por quê?"

"Ela está diferente, voltou a ficar agressiva comigo".

O protetor da última casa arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"O que você fez escorpião?"

"Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada, esse é o problema" – ele respondeu aflito.

"Alguma coisa você deve ter feito, senão ela não agiria assim... Tive uma idéia! Convide-a para jantar. Assim vocês esclarecem as coisas"

"Grande idéia peixinho! Algum dia eu ainda vou ter que virar viado e te dar um beijo!"

"Eu passo! Só um 'muito obrigado' basta" – disse o sueco com uma gota enorme.

O escorpião foi correndo até a casa da amazona, fazer o convite.

TOC TOC (**N/A:** _Isso foi uma batida na porta, viu gente. Resultado da enorme falta de imaginação da autora ¬¬_) ele bateu na porta.

"Oi" – Maya o atendeu.

"Olá. A Shina está aí?"

"Está sim, vou chamar".

**X**

"O que você quer?" – a amazona de cobra perguntou hostil.

"Calma! Eu só vim te fazer um convite!"

"Fala logo"

"Bem... eu... er..." – normalmente, Milo teria facilidade para falar aquilo, mas ele quase podia sentir o olhar retalhador de Shina sobre si, e isso não ajudava. – "querjantarcomigo?"

"O quê?" – ela realmente não tinha entendido nada.

"Você... quer jantar comigo?"

"Milo..." – ela disse em tom de aviso.

"É só um jantar. Eu prometo! A não ser que você queira..."

"Eu não quero. E quanto ao jantar, não sei..."

"Mestra, se você não aceitar, eu vou brigar contigo semanas a fio" – disse Mayara que estava escondida dentro da casa.

"Espera um pouco, Milo" – Shina virou-se para a discípula – "Não posso! Você conhece a fama que ele tem! Além do mais você..."

"Eu posso ficar em Áries com o Kiki, tenho certeza que Mu não se importará. E a fama dele não é desculpa! Você pode castrá-lo a qualquer momento!"

"Em Áries com o Kiki...?" – Shina estreitou os orbes por trás da máscara.

"Não pensa besteira, mestra! Anda aceita logo!"

"Tudo bem, Milo. Eu vou. Estarei em Escorpião às oito" – ela finalizou fechando a porta.

**X**

"Yes!" – Milo comemorou enquanto rumava para sua casa... Ou melhor, para Aquário, e torcer para que Camus estivesse de bom humor e pedir para que ele cozinhasse alguma coisa.

**X**

"Espero que esteja, feliz, Maya! Agora eu não sei o que fazer, o que vestir, como agir, como..."

Maya se divertia vendo o embaraço da mentora.

"Calma, mestra. Eu estou aqui não estou? Primeiramente" – a aprendiz caminhou até o guarda-roupa de Shina e o abriu – "Vejamos esse não" – ela escolhia as roupas – "esse vestido você usou na festa, este não vai ficar bem... PERFEITO!"

Shina quase pulou de susto enquanto a escorpiana tirava um vestido azul do guarda roupa.

"Ai, Maya, tem certeza?" – Shina olhava para o vestido.

"Vai duvidar de mim, mestra? Rápido, veste logo porque eu tenho que fazer sua maquiagem e já são sete horas"

"Cara! Eu devia ter marcado para mais tarde!"

E assim Maya tentou se apressar para arrumar a mestra, o que não era nada fácil, pois SÓ tinham uma hora.

**Aquário...**

"Camus! Camus!"

"Que gritaria é essa, Milo?" – disse o francês.

"Preciso que me faça um favor".

"O que é?"

"É que... bem... eu convidei a Shina para jantar em Escorpião e eu..."

"Você não sabe cozinhar. Pode esquecer, eu não vou cozinhar para vocês"

"Mas Camus..."

"Não se preocupe, Milo, eu cozinho" – uma voz feminina ecoou, ela não tinha outra dona, senão, Gisty de Vampiro.

"Gisty, eu não quero te dar trabalho e..."

"Trabalho nenhum! Eu gosto de cozinhar. E conheço a Shina desde criança, portanto, sei os pratos favoritos dela. Volto depois, Camyu".

'Camyu?????????' o escorpião pensou.

"Viu só, Camus? Ainda existem pessoas boas em todos os lugares" – disse Milo enquanto saía acompanhado de Gisty.

**20:00, Escorpião...**

Shina adentrava a morada de Milo com passos leves, o vestido azul rendado que ia até um palmo abaixo dos joelhos, balançava com o andar dela, a maquiagem leve, sombra azul, lápis preto e os lábios levemente rubros, a deixavam bem sensual.

Milo estava a esperando na sala, o escorpião vestia uma camisa baby look azul marinho e uma calça jeans que atingia uma cor quase esverdeada, os cabelos soltos e úmidos o deixavam ainda mais sexy.

"Estava te esperando, Shina" – ele estendeu a mão para a amazona e a guiou até a sala de jantar.

Gisty já tinha ido embora, a mesa estava posta e farta, á luz de velas, tinha pão toscano (sem sal) como aperitivo e verdure in pinzimonio e riso alla Toscana como prato principal (**N/A:** _Isso tudo é prato italiano, mas não me perguntem do que é feito cada um!_) e vinho Lambruscro**(1)** para acompanhar.

Shina riu ao ver aquilo.

"Gisty esteve aqui não é?"

"Ah! Cortou meu barato! Como sabia?"

"Culinária Toscana é a especialidade dela"

"E você não gosta?"

"Eu amo"

O jantar transcorreu calmamente, até que chegou no assunto que não podia ser evitado.

"Shina..."

"Uhn?" – ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

"Eu queria saber... Por que está diferente comigo?"

**Áries...**

"_**Eu queria saber, por que está diferente comigo?**_"

"Maya, não acredito que você fez isso!"

"Ora, Kiki, eu sou curiosa. E NÃO SE ATREVA A FAZER O MESMO COMIGO!"

"Sim, sim. Mas onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Afrodite me deu, disse que eu podia precisar. O cara é um gênio"

"Não mais do que eu".

"Modeeeesto"

Sim, Mayara tinha colocado um comunicador na bolsa da mestra, e agora, ela e Kiki ouviam todo o que se passava naquela casa.

**Escorpião...**

"Não estou diferente... Estou?"

"Está sim, voltou a ficar agressiva comigo, e voltou a usar aquela máscara. Eu preciso saber, Shina. O que foi que eu fiz?"

Ela desviou o olhar, como se quisesse evitar aquele assunto, e quando voltou os olhos para onde Milo se encontrava, ele não estava mais lá.

"Mas o quê..."

"Shina..." – seu nome ecoou do seu lado e quando ela virou o rosto, deu de cara com os faiscantes olhos azuis do Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Ele levou a mão ao rosto da amazona e o acariciou de leve, aproximou-o de seu, e o contato dos lábios não demorou a acontecer, no começo, o beijo foi calmo e suave, mas depois foi se tornando mais exigente à medida que ela correspondia. Separam-se por falta de ar, e Milo a abraçou.

"Milo... e quanto ao nosso acordo?"

"Não me importaria de ser castrado, se por um único momento, eu pudesse senti-la em meus braços". – ele disse com a voz embargada.

"Eu não poderia fazer isso" – ela tomou-lhe os lábios novamente. - "Por favor, me diga que não sou apenas mais uma conquista sua".

"No começo eu queria que sim, mas você enfeitiçou meu corpo e minha alma. Eu te amo, Shina. E você jamais seria mais uma de minhas conquistas".

"Io ti amo, Milo, e quero que me mostre o quanto você me ama"

**Áries...**

"UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" – os dois aprendizes disseram.

"Ok! Já chega!"

"Dite!? De onde você veio?"

"Originalmente, Maya, da minha mãe, agora desliguem isso porque os dois precisam de privacidade!" - Repreendeu o guardião da última casa.

"Ah! Logo agora que tava ficando bom" - Resmungou o ruivo.

"Sem mais, Kiki, me dê esse comunicador".

**Escorpião...**

**Já deu pra perceber né? Pessoas fracas parem agora porque a CPP vai entrar em ação!**

Entre beijos, os dois se encaminharam para o quarto de Milo. Ambos caíram na cama. O corpo dele era másculo, resultado de anos de treinamento, e mesmo sendo uma das mais poderosas amazonas do Santuário, Shina possuía o corpo delicado como de qualquer mulher, por isso ela se sentia frágil perto dele, mas ao mesmo tempo protegida. Milo desceu os beijos pelo colo alvo da amazona, enquanto afastava as alças do vestido de seus ombros e foi tirando-o lentamente. Shina também ajudou o protetor da oitava casa a se livrar da calça jeans, pois a camiseta já tinha ido ao chão.

Ambos ansiavam tanto por aquilo, que não queriam que acabasse jamais.

"Você é tão linda... macia e sedosa" – o escorpião murmurou em um suspiro de extrema adoração.

O peso de Milo estava, agora, quase todo sobre o corpo de Shina, prendendo-a no colchão, enquanto o joelho dele tinha se colocado entre os seus. Sob uma onde de calor, Shina lembrou-se de como havia sentido seus lábios alguns minutos atrás.

Os beijos de Milo excitavam-lhe a pele enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço, nos ombros e nos seios, sugando-os. Ele era bom nisso, o desgraçado! Bom demais. Sabia exatamente estimular seu corpo desperto, onde beijá-lo e afagar. Com malícia proposital, ele alternava entre carícias sensuais e suaves com mordidelas rápidas. Shina tinha certeza de que enlouqueceria ou explodiria em milhões de pedaços. Era tão bom estar ali com ele.

Milo novamente tomou-lhe os lábios, ela o aceitou, uniu sua língua com a dele numa dança ágil e rápida. Mulher quente e receptiva. Abraçando-o pelo pescoço, ela saboreou o beijo avidamente.

Sua desenvoltura acabou com o resto da resistência de Milo. Tinha que tê-la, acabar com o desejo que tomava conta de si mais e mais. Sem soltar-lhe a boca, ele levantou um pouco o corpo dela. Era um aviso, o último que lhe dava.

Shina soltou a boca. Com os olhos arregalados, fitou-o. Milo viu um lampejo de incerteza e cada músculo dele retesou-se em protesto.

"Milo, eu não... eu não..."

"Tudo bem" – ele disse compreensivamente se afastando – "Posso esperar e..."

"Não!" – Ela o segurou pelo braço e o puxou de volta – "Eu... não sei o que fazer. Você vai ter que me mostrar"

Atordoado, Milo sentiu-se como se Shina lhe houvesse aberto o fundo do peito e colocado as mãos em volta de seu coração. Ela ainda não havia sido de ninguém, uma enorme alegria o invadiu. Não podia acreditar, ela seria sua e apenas sua.

"Milo?" – ela o fitou preocupada.

"Você não faz nada, coração" – ele escorregou a mão por sua barriga e desceu a calcinha – "Nem uma única coisa". – ele continuou, nutrindo um lindo sorriso.

"Então o que... Oh! Oh Dio Mio!"

Sua cabeça vergou para trás. Com delicadeza, ele massageava sua parte mais íntima. Shina contorceu-se com o toque, embaraçada e um pouco nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ansiosa que a respiração tornou-se ofegante.

"Milo..."

Ele voltou a capturar-lhe a boca. Uma das mãos embrenhou-se em seus cabelos, e a outra continuava a acariciá-la.

Aprofundou o beijo e, com o dedo, iniciou um ritmo vagaroso e contínuo que logo a fazia contorcer-se freneticante. Milo transpirava e sentia a dor da ereção espalhar-se pelo corpo.

Mesmo assim, forçou-se a esperar até ter certeza de que Shina estaria pronta para recebê-lo. Só quando ela gritou-lhe o nome e teve o primeiro espasmo, desabotoou a calça e a retirou com um único movimento. Imobilizou os quadris da amada com as mãos e em um impulso rápido, introduziu-se no corpo dela, vencendo sua barreira.

Ela gritou e Milo notou o tom de surpresa, de choque, mas não de dor ou medo. Um alívio imenso o engolfou e, quase no mesmo instante, ele cedeu ao desejo imperioso e magnífico.

O ofuscamento mental de Shina passava vagarosamente. Aos poucos, ela tomava consciência de várias sensações diferentes, todas curiosas e desconhecidas. Um leve latejar na junção das coxas. Uma umidade pegajosa entre as pernas. Os vestígios do prazer mais inacreditável que ambos tiveram.

**Já podem voltar a ler XD**

Cederam ao sono reparador após uma noite intensa, em que se amaram com todas as suas forças.

Haviam, apenas descoberto o prazer e delícia de estarem juntos, e agora, poderiam desfrutar do amor que sentiam um pelo outro sempre, sem culpa, sem medos e sem sombras do passado.

**------------- Fim ------------**

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXX**

**Notas Finais:** _A fic acabou e eu estou me debrulhando em lágrimas. Amei escrever sobre Milo e Shina, explorar esse casal tão venenoso não foi uma experiência fácil, devo dizer, mas serviu para me dar experiência. Espero que tenham gostado. Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos à todos os que acompanharam a fic e principalmente à aqueles que ainda perderam um pouco do seu tempo comentando._

_Espero que em breve, possamos nos ver de novo em mais uma fic, meus queridos amigos._

_Beijos_

_Já né_

**P.S:** _O trailer da fic já está no meu profile! Vejam lá._

**Vocabulário**

**(1)Lambruscro:** "Particularmente o melhor vinho italiano que eu conheço, o tinto suave bem gelado é irresistível a qualquer paladar" bem, isso é o que diz a Dama 9, quanto a mim, nunca bebi.


	13. A Estrela que Mais Brilhar

**Capítulo Extra.**

**A Estrela que Mais Brilhar**

Ele estava sentado nas escadarias que levariam ao seu templo, e não parava de pensar.

Haviam se passado quatro anos que eles estavam juntos. Mas o último ano foi um karma. Não era porque eles tinham brigado, longe disso, mas...

**---- Flash Back ----**

"Shina" – Shion levantou-se e foi até a amazona ajoelhada perante ele – "Já fazem três anos desde que você começou a treinar a Mayara. E agora é chegado o momento em que ela precisa começar o treinamento avançado. Deverá levá-la para a Itália no exato local onde você recebeu o seu treinamento avançado. E então, Mayara poderá voltar ao santuário como uma legítima amazona".

Shina arregalou os olhos.

"Shion, não posso treiná-la aqui mesmo?"

"Não. O treinamento avançado de uma amazona é recebido fora da Santuário. Eu sei as ligações que você tem com Milo, mas no momento em que você me pediu uma pupila, você sabia das obrigações que havia assumido".

"Sim, Grande Mestre".

"Pode ir"

**----- Fim do Flash Back ----**

_**Como é dificil**_

_**Ter que ir e te deixar**_

_**Te abraçar e resistir**_

_**Dar adeus, me despedir**_

_**É impossível**_

_**Te deixar e não sofrer**_

_**"Sorrir para não chorar"**_

_**Pois em todo meu caminho**_

_**O teu amor vai me guiar**_

Podia lembrar até hoje de sua ultima noite juntos, antes dela embarcar para a Verona.

Passou a mão freneticamente pelos cabelos azuis e suspirou. Ele nunca mais havia sido o mesmo. Havia quantos anos que ela tinha ido? Um? É um, mas desde então, nenhuma mulher esquentou a cama de Milo.

Era até irônico. O grande Milo de Escorpião na seca. Riu de si mesmo com esse pensamento

_**É com você que eu vou sempre estar**_

_**Dentro do meu coração**_

_**Nada vai nos separar, baby**_

_**Não há distância pro amor**_

_**E se a saudade apertar**_

_**Procure no céu**_

_**A estrela que mais brilhar**_

_**Ela será meu olhar**_

Fazia um ano que estavam separados, e a saudade apertava em seu peito. Ela olhou para o céu, onde a constelação de escorpião era visível. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Mestra" – uma voz doce chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Shina virou-se. Mayara estava a observá-la. A jovem havia mudado muito desde o dia em que a conheceu. Seu corpo havia ganhado curvas, tinha seios fartos e os cabelos negros e lisos iam até o meio das costas, mesmo em pouco tempo, Mayara havia desenvolvido um talento especial para música.

Havia falado com Orpheu dois dias atrás, e ele havia concordado em desenvolver mais esse dom para que ela pudesse usá-lo em batalhas. Por isso, a amazona de cobra havia decidido voltar para o Santuário com um ano de antecedência.

_**Um amor assim**_

_**Não importa o lugar**_

_**A mesma lua que olhar**_

_**Se estiver pensando em mim**_

_**Vou sentir tocar**_

_**Em tudo que existe em nós**_

_**O amor é a solução**_

_**Pra afastar a solidão**_

_**Até quando eu voltar**_

Olhou para a lua e suspirou. Como ela fazia falta. Poderia parecer estranho, ou até masoquismo demais, mas ele sentia até falta dos chutes que levava no começo, quando ainda brigavam.

"Do lugar de onde eu venho, se alguém te visse assim, te chamaria de _ângelo_" – uma voz feminina o surpreendeu.

Ele virou-se e deu de cara com Gisty encostada em uma pilastra fitando-o.

"O que?"

"Do jeito em que você está, sentado no escuro, com apenas a luz da lua banhando a sua face fazendo seu cabelo brilhar. Se estivesse na Itália, te chamariam de anjo"

Gisty estava certa, Milo parecia realmente um ser divino. Poderia até ser comparado á um deus.

_**É com você que eu vou sempre estar**_

_**Dentro do meu coração**_

_**Nada vai nos separar, baby**_

_**Não há distância pro amor**_

_**E se a saudade apertar**_

_**Procure no céu**_

_**A estrela que mais brilhar**_

_**Ela será meu olhar**_

"Está tudo pronto, Mestra. Hoje mesmo poderemos pegar um vôo para a Grécia e chegaremos amanhã de manhã"

"Obrigada, Maya. Mas antes me responda. Você quer ter um treinamento adicional com o Orpheu? Quer aprimorar suas habilidades com a música?"

"Sim, é o que eu mais quero"

"Então pode se preparar a viagem será longa".

"Com licença, mestra" – Mayara reverenciou e saiu.

_**Quando eu voltar, meu coração**_

_**Então vai respirar ao tocar o seu**_

_**Ficar pra sempre assim**_

_**Pra sempre assim...**_

_**Oh! Com você que eu vou estar...uhuhuh**_

"Está sentindo muita falta dela né?" – A amazona fantasma sentou-se ao lado do escorpião.

"Você nem imagina o quanto" – ele suspirou.

"Não se preocupe. Amanhã ela volta mesmo" – ela falou levantando-se.

"Como?" – Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não ficou sabendo?" – Gisty falou como que não quer nada, voltando a subir as escadarias para chegar em Aquário.

_**E se a saudade apertar**_

_**Procure no céu**_

_**A estrela que mais brilhar**_

_**Ela será meu olhar**_

Milo voltou os olhos para o céu, a constelação de escorpião estava bem chamativa, e Antares brilhava magnificamente.

_**É com você que eu vou sempre estar**_

_**Dentro do meu coração**_

_**Nada vai no separar,baby**_

_**Não há distância pro amor**_

_**e se a saudade apertar...**_

_**procure no céu**_

_**a estrela que mais brilhar**_

_**Ela sera o meu olhar...**_

"Amanhã eu estarei em seus braços, Milo" – ela murmurou enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos. Olhando para Antares, que parecia estar lhe chamando.

**No dia seguinte...**

Milo tinha convencido Shion a deixar que ele fosse até o aeroporto buscar Shina, e depois de muito importunar o Grande Mestre, finalmente conseguiu.

Ele estava uma pilha de nervos. Ao longe, avistou a cabeleira verde tão conhecida.

Olhou em volta, para as pessoas ao seu redor.

'Eles não vão sentir' ele pensou, um pouco antes de elevar parcialmente seu cosmo, o s suficiente para que a amazona percebesse sua presença.

**X**

Ao sentir o cosmo de Milo, Shina sentiu o ar lhe faltar dos pulmões, mal percebeu quando parou de andar.

"Tudo bem, mestra?"

"O quê?" – ela virou-se para Mayara. – "Ah sim, vamos, ele está ali" – Shina tomou o caminho oposto.

Milo viu as duas amazonas chegando e correu ao encontro da mulher amada, abraçando-a beijando-a, enfim...

"Er... com licença, eu vou no banheiro a gente se vê depois" – disse Mayara percebendo que tinha ficado de vela.

'Ai como eu odeio segurar vela!' ela praguejou mentalmente tomando o caminho do banheiro, mas todos os pensamentos se dissiparam de sua mente quando sentiu ser puxada,e as costas baterem de acordo com a parede fria. Para seus lábios serem, logo depois, tomados em um beijo longo e intenso.

"Senti sua falta" – ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

"Eu também" – ela sorriu.

"Vai ficar no santuário?"

"Praticando música com o Orpheu"

"Se eu não soubesse que ele ama a Eurídice mais do que tudo, eu ficaria profundamente enciumado, Mayara de Carina".

"Não seja infantil, Kiki. Eu amo você e só você".

Então os quatro voltaram para o Santuário, e o que se passaria entre quatro paredes naquela noite, até Zeus duvidaria.

**-------- Fim -------**

**N/A:** _Esse cap extra veio de presente de níver para o Milo, mas eu não resisti de colocar a Maya com o Kiki também. Sorry, mal de ficwriter romancista n.n_

_FELIZ NÍVER MILOOO_

_Beijos_

_Já né_


End file.
